A Known Stranger
by Ilovekh12
Summary: An average day for naruto, until he invites a stranger to stay at his place, but he really isn't that much of a stranger. horrible at summaries, but i really don't care, read and review please!
1. Mr Look Alike

I'm writing this story because my favorite character is the fourth hokage and I always find it cute when I see a fanart of him with Naruto, as father and son. So here it is. I don't own any of the characters, okay?

PS, I don't really know his real name. I just know him as Yondaime or Fourth Hokage. So I would appreciate it if you could help me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Naruto gave a grumble as he scrambled around in his bed and turned off his alarm clock. He had stayed up late and now he was receiving his consequence. He glanced blankly around his apartment.

It was a one room apartment. It wasn't that small, but not big either. He had a TV connected to a game system. A table, refrigerator, stove, and sink. There was a bit of a mess, but nothing too serious. There were three windows on the walls, and one had a good view of the monument that was carved out of the cliff that stood next to the village.

Naruto went down the list of the faces with a small smile on his face. His dream was to become Hokage and even better. His smile grew into a grin when he got to the fourth face. It was that of the Fourth Hokage. The Fourth Hokage was considered a hero for defeating the Nine Tailed Fox that had attacked the village and killed many of the villagers. Naruto wanted to be even better than him. But his grin faded away slowly as he remembered something. The only way that the Hokage defeated the demon was by sealing it up in a new born boy. That boy was Naruto.

Naruto then frowned slightly at the fourth carved face. He had never really thought about this; but, it was really this Hokage's fault that the whole village despised him.

Naruto, being the immature person he is, stuck his tongue out at the face and said, "I'll be better that you and more!"

Naruto then got dressed and ready for the daily meeting of his team, Team 7. He went out the door, locked it, and started jumping from roof top to roof top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Argh, what really makes him late?" Sakura asked, as Sasuke, Naruto, and herself waited at the bridge where they would meet their team leader, Kakashi.

"Probably reading his perverted books." said Naruto, tired of waiting two hours each day.

Sakura and Sasuke didn't say anything but in the inside they totally agreed.

After waiting another half hour, Kakashi finally showed up with a book in his hand. "Sorry team, but when I woke up, I was remembering when I would wake up as a child to go to my own team." He then giggled slightly but soon stopped. He look at his team as they gave him a tired look. "Oh? No shouting today? What's wrong?"

They kept on giving him the tired look. Kakashi then looked at Naruto, who was still giving the tired look but it seemed that he was dwelling on something in his mind. A sort of spacey look. "Are you alright, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him, crouching so that he could be at eye level. Sakura and Sasuke turned to look at their teammate.

"Hmm? What you mean?" Naruto said puzzled. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a long time, then said, "Since Naruto is so out of it today, we will talk about the history of Konoha."

"What? But we were taught about it already." Sakura responded. "Wimp." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"I am not a wimp! And who said I was out of it?!? I'm totally fine! I don't want to talk about boring history!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, too late, its decided. And I want to know if you really have thought about Konoha's history." After complaints from the other members, they went to the small clearing where they first trained with Kakashi and they sat under some trees.

"Alright then," Kakashi started as he took a seat on a stump, "who can tell me the names of all out hokages?."

Obviously, Sakura shot her hand first and answered, " The first one is unknown, but is known as Shodaime, the second one is also unknown, but known as Nidaime. The third's is Sarutobi. The fourth's is also unknown but is referred to as Yondaime." Sakura smiled to herself.

"Very good. Now tell me, in one statement, a fact about each one of them." Kakashi said.

Sakura shot her hand up again. "The first founded Konoha. The second was the co-creator of Konoha because he was the first's brother and he created the ninja academy here. The third, I don't know much about," she hung her head in shame a bit, "but I heard that he knows over a 1,000 jutsus and incredible intelligence. The fourth saved Konoha from the demon fox." Sakura gave herself yet another smile know that she could say a lot more.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sakura knows what she's talking about. And because of that I'll ask her this question, but feel free to give any suggestions." Kakashi said referring to Naruto and Sasuke. "Now Sakura," Sakura gave her full attention thinking that she will receive more knowledge, "I'm pretty sure you know that the third was planning to retire and that's why the fourth became the fourth, but because the fourth died, the third took the place of hokage again. Anyways lets discuss the attack on our village by the Nine Tail Demon Fox." Naruto frowned after knowing that they were going to talk over the demon inside him.

"Do you believe there are any mysteries in this part of history that happened about thirteen years ago?" Sakura frowned at the question. "I don't understand what you mean, sensei."

"Okay then, tell me what you know." Kakashi told her. Sakura took a breathe in and started, "Well, about twelve to thirteen years ago the Demon Fox attacked our village. The Shinobi in our village tried to defeat it but failed, many of the villagers were killed. So the Shinobi decided to hold it off until the Fourth Hokage came. He did come and he defeated the Demon Fox, but to defeat it, it required a powerful jutsu that took his own life."

"Well done, right to the point." Kakashi replied. "Did you want it in detail?" Sakura asked. "No, no. You did alright." Kakashi told her.

"Well then, where's the mystery to that?" Sasuke asked. Kakashi turned to Sasuke and smiled under his mask. "Well, Sasuke, you should know a little about Yondaime. Tell me what you think about him."

Sasuke gave an emotionless face and answered, "I don't know anything about him, I never met him, but I did hear that he had an incredible speed. I heard that he created a justsu that could transport him from place to place with his speed."

"The perfect answer." Kakashi answered. "Now here comes the mystery. Compare what Sasuke just said, to what Sakura said earlier." The three of the started to rethink of the answers and then compared them. Yes, even Naruto thought too. This time he put all of his thought to it. But he couldn't get anything. _He was super fast and he put the demon in me…where's the mystery?_ Then he turned his head around when Sakura opened her mouth and said "Wait."

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto turned to listen to her. Sakura looked up at Kakashi. "If the Fourth Hokage had that justsu that could transport himself anywhere in a flash, then…" She paused. "Then what?" Naruto was deperate. Sakura then turned to Naruto. "Then there was no reason for him to be late to face the Demon Fox." Sasuke frowned at the new fact. Naruto stared at Sakura pondering on what she just said. _He was late…but why?_

"And there is it my students. The lesson today is that there are mysteries that can't be solved or figured out. No matter how much we want to know."

The three Genin turned their heads to their sensei and shouted "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TELL US?!?!?"

Kakashi stared at his students in shock, "You think I know?" The three of them then fell back from his answer.

"Oh, what a headache." Sakura said and put her hand on her head. "So why did you make us think about all of that?" Sasuke questioned.

"Like I said before it's a lesson about mysteries. And I also told you that you can give suggestions." The three Genin sighed. "You're just trying to make things harder for us, aren't you?" Sakura said.

Naruto then turned to Kakashi, "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, do you have any theories about it?" Kakashi turned to Naruto and stared at him for a long time. After a few moments, he answered, "Yondaime, was my sensei. But not even I knew him that well to come up with any theories." His students started at him, rethinking of what they just found out.

"Well then, how 'bout we call it a day?" Kakashi said to his pondering students.

"But sensei, its only noon." Sakura said.

"I've giving you much to think about, that should be enough." Kakashi told the pink-haired girl. They all got up and stretched then together they headed towards the bridge. From there they headed their own ways.

Naruto this time decided to just walk home. He was hungry and he thought that food might help his thinking. And if he came up with a flawless theory, he could probably impress Sakura and beat Sasuke at something. He smiled at the thought and he also thought of the perfect place to eat.

Not short after, Naruto was eating his third bowl of ramen at the ramen shop. But, because he was thinking the situation over, it took him longer than usual.

"What's wrong, Naruto? It seems like you're deep in thought. You never think when you're eating here." Said the ramen shop keeper, handing him a fourth bowl. "Oh…"

"Well," Naruto thought over, "you see, my sensei gave us an assignment or something to think over, well, he didn't _exactly_ tell us to think it over, but I want to give him a perfect answer, but its really hard to figure out, cuz there is no reason to why he would be late." Naruto picked up some chopsticks and started eating the ramen. The shop look at him confusingly, not getting a single thing he said, but still answered back, "Well, it's a good thing that you're trying so hard."

"Yep, I'll be the best ninja there'll ever be!" Naruto said slurping some noddles, but froze when a hand slammed down on the counter next to him. He turned slowly to look at the owner of the hand.

It was a man with incredibly messy blonde and blue eyes. He was wearing a jounin uniform, but was wearing a long white vest over it. It had red flames coming from the bottom and had red kanji written on the back. He was also wearing a hidden leaf headband on his forehead. Naruto only gave a blank look, with noodles hanging out of his mouth, at his look alike. Who, in returned, looked back at him, only instead of a blank look, he gave Naruto a smile.

"I'm guessing you didn't have any luck with finding a place to stay at?" said the ramen shop keeper. The man turned to the keeper and gave a frown.

"Yes," he said while taking a seat next to Naruto, "it seems that there are so many apartments at this village, but there aren't any rooms left." He sighed and rested his head in his hand. Naruto kept on looking t this man, with the noodles still hanging, and how they looked so much alike. The man sensed that he was being watched and left his head a little and looked at Naruto. Giving him a gently smile again, he said, "Well, don't you look familiar."

Naruto frowned and swallowed the rest of the cold noodles. "This man, Naruto, has been looking for a place to stay for the past to days and has had no luck so far, so please be polite." Said the keeper handing over a bowl to the man. Naruto only gave a grunt and started to drink the leftover soup.

"Do you not like strangers?" said the man. Naruto turned to face the man.

"Do you not know who I am?" Naruto replied. The man only stared at him with no expression at all.

"Is that why you hate strangers?" he answered back, while picking up some noodles with his chopsticks.

"They usually hate me." Naruto said, turning sadly to his empty bowl. He thought about his whole life and how the whole village despised him. He thought about how lonely had been before he met Iruka and Kakashi. They had been like fathers to him. He thought that without them he would have been in a horrible state. Naruto turned to see the man's expression, and he was shocked by it. He gave a confused, shocked look.

"They hate you?" he asked. Naruto stared hard at his face, and gave him a 'yes.' "The whole village hates me."

The man gave him a frown. "They _whole _village hates _you_?"

"They hate what's inside me." Naruto replied. The man turned to his ramen. He still had a confused face, but it was more of angered face. Naruto didn't understand why he was so surprised. He was a ninja from this village. This shouldn't have been news to him. Especially if he was a jounin.

"It wasn't your fault. They shouldn't hate you." The man said still looking at his ramen.

"Ya, it was all that hokage's fault." Naruto said. The man gave a faint sad smile. Naruto frowned at this. They sat there in silence for like ten minutes. Over this time Naruto thought over earlier's situation. It still seemed like there would be no apparent reason on why the hokage would be late. Naruto thought of any small things that could have kept him busy. _Maybe he ate something bad and had to use the restroom…_

"Arghhhh!" Naruto slammed his head against the counter. How could he have thought of something so stupid?

"Have you had bad days?" asked the man before he started too drink the left over soup.

"Yes, but…it started getting better when I graduated to Genin level." Naruto said, with his head still on the counter.

The man placed the bowl back down, "Really? How so?" he seemed interested.

"Well, I dunno really. I guess I don't feel as lonely as I did back then." Naruto said lifting his head back up and rubbing his headband, checking if it got scratched. The man smiled at his answer. "That's good. I'm glad."

Naruto turned to the man and gave him the same blank look as before. This man seemed to care a lot about him. He reminded him of Iruka and Kakashi. Father-like.

"Hey, um, you need a place to stay, right? Well…uhhh, you can stay at my place…until you get an apartment…or somethin'…" Naruto had a hard time saying this. It wasn't that he didn't want the man to stay with him, but it just felt awkward. The man paused, but immediately smiled at the offer. "Really?"

Naruto shifted in his chair, "Well, you don't have to, if you don't want too. It's not that big, but there is room for one more."

"I thought you hated strangers." Replied the man.

"Well you're one of the first to not _hate me_." Naruto answered back. The man grinned, "This is great."

Naruto looked up back at the man and was surprised of how alike their grins were. But Naruto couldn't help but grin back, and they grinned together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its not that small. Its really roomy." Said the blonde man, as he and Naruto entered the apartment. Naruto took his shoes off and ran to the kitchen section of the room. He was excited to show his guest around the apartment. (sorry, I forgot to mention earlier that yes, there is a bathroom and a balcony, my bad) Naruto went to his favorite part of the apartment, the view from the windows of the village and the monument. "I like to look out at the village from the balcony. Because I want to become Hokage, and I know that _all_ hokages look at their villages."

The man smiled gently at him and his excitement to become hokage. "So, you want to become hokage?"

Naruto looked back at him, "Hell ya! Its my goal! Because if I become hokage nobody will look down at me and hate me. They'll have to respect me. In fact, I'll be the best Hokage there will be!"

The blonde man smiled more, "You'll be a great Hokage, Naruto."

Naruto stared at the man hard when he said that. It seemed that he had heard that exact same voice before when he said his name. Naruto shook his head. _Just a coincidence. _

Naruto showed him more of the apartment. Like his TV where he spent more of his time playing video games, than watching TV because he didn't have enough money to pay for cable. (spends most of it on ramen) He also showed him the picture of his team. The man smiled at the picture and giggled a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just remembering when I had a team of my own." He said.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing. They made it into jounin. Except for one of them." He smiled sadly.

"Did he fail?" Naruto asked.

"No, he died during a mission. He was still a Genin." The man handed the picture back to Naruto, who could only give an "oh."

"Don't worry. There are plenty of things in the past that all of us want to change, but we can't. No matter how horrible or……regrettable it is." He patted Naruto on the head, "If there was a way, I would have changed some things."

Naruto thought about what he would do if he could go back in time. Maybe he would actually train his butt off even harder for the exam to become a ninja. Or probably getting that chance to kiss Sakura when he was pretending to be Sasuke. Or maybe even going far enough to not letting the Fourth Hokage put the Fox Demon in him. Or even maybe to just get a glimpse of how his parents looked like. Naruto sighed, "Ya, me too."

"Well, since we can't change the past, we can't dwell on it and hope it changes. We have to think about the present and try to spend it in good times, and, like what you have done already, set goals for ourselves in the future. Don't do something that you're not comfortable with, nor do it your whole life. It would only make your life harder. Just think about doing the things that will make you happy." The man said. Naruto thought about what he had said. It was true. If you did something you didn't like for your whole life, you wouldn't have a good one. "Well then, where should I put my things?" the blue-eyed man said as he cocked his head toward the bag that hung on his shoulder.

"Oh, you can leave it anywhere, I guess. It would be best, I think, if it were in a place where it wouldn't get in the way." Naruto said looking around the room. The man placed the bag next to the front door and then took a seat at the table.

Naruto offered him anything from the kitchen, but he refused. They started to talk about Naruto's team. About Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"He really gets on my nerves. He thinks he's all cool and tough." Naruto complained.

"Do you fight a lot?" the man asked.

"He starts them." Naruto answered back.

The man smiled and sighed at the same time, "Don't hate. It also makes your life harder. You start to concentrate on beating him and _only_ beating him. Nobody is destined to hate or kill one another. Its not good for anyone. And if you're only looking for somebody to test your strength against, they don't have to be your enemy. You could be friends. You could still test your strengths as friends."

Naruto had a lot to think of every time the man finished saying something. His ways of looking at things were different from his. It was the only thing that made them different. But every time the man would explain it, it would make sense. Naruto pondered on the thought of him and Sasuke being best friends. They could be considered friends, maybe best friends, but the thought of laughing together, saying nice things about and to each other creeped him out. Naruto showed a face that seemed like he was disgusted.

The man laughed at this, "Here's some advice, how about you just keep some things to yourself when he says something about you. Just stay quiet and grin at him. If he asks what it is, continue to smile at yourself. Ignore anything bad he says to you. And the point of this is not to lose your temper. If you show a weakness, he will always get you with it. If he figures out that your just pretending that it doesn't bother you and you're acting it cool, just admit it and say 'I know.'"

Naruto really paid attention to all the advices to what he should do to Sasuke. These advices weren't mean, but they were more like exercises to keep your temper down, and ways of getting along little by little.

"Just try your hardest." The man concluded. Naruto couldn't wait to see if these things would work.

"Hey, I never got your name. I mean you already know who I am." Naruto had just realized this.

The man stared at Naruto for a while. Then answered, "I don't know if I should tell you. I bet you have noticed that I'm wearing a jounin uniform from this village, and about why I am had a shocked reaction from the villagers and how they treat you. To tell you the truth, Naruto, I've been on a mission for a long time. About thirteen years. And I decided to come back and stay. I'm sorry, that I can't tell you my name, I'm afraid I have enemies of my own and I don't want to risk your life. And I can't tell you my mission either, I'm pretty sure you know why."

Naruto thought about what he said.

"Think of it this way; you can name me." The man smiled at him. Naruto grinned at the idea. It was like naming a new pet.

"Hmmm, how 'bout I give you a name tomorrow. I'm kinda tired from thinking too much today." Naruto yawned.

"You're right, its late, and I'm pretty sure that you have to meet with your team tomorrow, correct?"

"Yep, but don't worry. My sensei comes like two hours late anyways."

The man giggled again, "Alright then, goodnight, Naruto."

"Good night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm pretty sure that is the longest chapter I've ever written, and by the way this is my third fic, just to let you guys know. And I'll like to remind you guys if you know the real name of the fourth hokage, I try looking him up and all I get are rumored names. But please go ahead and just help with suggestions. - thank you! See' ya next chapter!


	2. Test Subjet: Sasuke

Hello my fellow Naruto fans! I am so very glad that you all liked the first chapter. I am also glad that you all answered my request! I also heard that Arashi was or is (what ever the case may be) his name. So I guess I'll use that. I appreciate all the reviews. And for those who like TentenXNeji parings, you can go to my profile and check out my wacked out dream I had about them. But I warn all of you, that that fic is not all that good. That's how come I am proud of this fic. Well, don't own Naruto and I might never will, so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto."

"……mwat…."(what)

"Naruto, wake up. You'll be late."

"…mut nesei wallwais nate…"(but sensei's always late)

"Really? He comes two and half-hours late?"

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed his clothes from the closet. "What happened to my alarm clock? More importantly, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME?!?!?!"

"Oh, the alarm clock did go off. But you turned it off in your sleep." The man said in a sort of happy tone. He was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in his hand reading an article in the newspaper. Naruto gave the man a glare. "Ok then…WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!?!"

The man stared up at Naruto from his newspaper and gave an emotionless expression. "I believe that you are more than capable of waking yourself up. But if next time, if you want, I will." Right after that he gave him a smile, took a sip of his coffee, and gave his attention back to the newspaper. Naruto gazed at the man and his calmness. For Naruto, it seemed hard to believe that someone would agree with him so easily. _There must be a catch…or maybe he's being nice to me because I gave him a place to stay…but then he would have woken me up if he was doing that._

"Well, if you keep standing there, I don't think time will go backwards." The man said still looking at the newspaper. Naruto jumped up and grabbed his shoes and packed his shurikens and kunais in his pouch. After getting his headband and tying it around his head, he went to the door.

"Don't forget what I told you. Keep it cool, don't lose it." The blonde man said. Naruto turned around and gave him a nod then went back to the door.

"Have a good day, Naruto." The man said after him calmly. Naruto paused at this. He then thought about the times he heard children leave their homes for school then how their parents would always call out to them, telling them to have a good day and to be careful. It had always caused Naruto pain to listen to it. He was an orphan. And just like any other orphan, he wanted parents.

Naruto turned to look at the man and gave him a grin and a 'thumbs up'. Then dashed off, jumping from roof top to roof top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the heck, Naruto?!?" Sakura yelled at him as soon as he got there. Naruto gave her a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Dunce." Replied Sasuke. Naruto turned to look at him.

_Keep it cool, don't lose it._

The words echoed in his head. Naruto then grinned at Sasuke and turned back to Sakura. "Sorry, Sakura. I turned off my alarm clock and went back to sleep. It won't happen again. Believe it."

Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi stared speechless at the blonde kid. "Naruto? Are you ok? Do we have to have another history lesson?" Naruto then exclaimed, "No, no ,no! I want a mission. I feel fine. Better then fine! I feel great!!" Naruto said, feeling triumphant because of the face on Sasuke.

"Well…if you say so." Kakashi answered unsurely. Sakura stared at Naruto the whole time when they walked to go receive their mission. _Something's totally up with Naruto. Its either he planning something or he…is actually trying to… change…_

Sakura shook her head. Nah, that's not like Naruto. He wouldn't change. He would still be an immature kid who has a big mouth. _He just responded differently today._ She concluded.

"Ooooooo, look the ramen shop! Can I have a bowl? Please??? I didn't have breakfast today." Naruto asked while jumping up and down. Sakura smiled in relief. _You see? Same old Naruto…_

"Idiot, its your fault for waking up late. And if you're cool with it you would accept it the consequences." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. He waited for a shout or a yell in disagreement. But it never came. He opened his eyes to a grinning blonde standing in front of him.

"Ok, fine. But you'll buy for me, 'kay?" Naruto said smiling with his hands behind his head. Kakashi and Sakura stared amazed at this scene. _Alright, this is NOT Naruto._

Sasuke stared at Naruto with a frown. "What makes you think that I am going to buy_ you_ a bowl of ramen?" Naruto smile went away into thought. He placed a finger on his chin and started to tap it. "Well…its either I pay for my own bowl now…or, you pay a bowl for me later."

Sasauke stared at Naruto confusingly. _Is he saying that as a threat?_

"Now, listen you two, don't get into a fight. I didn't say that we can have ramen. Right now we have to and get our mission." Kakashi said trying to calm the two down.

"Alright, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said smiling a tiny bit, then turned around and started walking. Kakashi definitely thought that Naruto was acting strange but followed him anyways, then Sakura and Sasuke.

_Something is up with Naruto, I don't think he is planning anything, but he is trying to accomplish something. Is it a new tactic to beat Sasuke at something?_ Sakura pondered over the possibilities.

_He now thinks he's better than me. He thinks he can control me. Well, that's not going to happen._ The Uchiha thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were now at someone's backyard, picking out all the weeds.

_Something is defiantly not right here._ Though Sakura as she tried to pull out a weed. She then grabbed it with two hands and tugged as hard as she could. It still wouldn't budge. Then she leaned with all her weight, and in a matter of seconds landed on her butt with the weed in her hands.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked pulling out a weed with ease, and with one hand. He had a whole bunch in his other arm. Sakura stared at Naruto going crazy. Yanking every weed he could get his hands on, easily with one hand.

_Not right at all…_Sakura sweat-dropped. _He didn't complain at all when we received this mission._

-Flash back-

"_Alright then, team 7. I need you to help pull out some weeds out of Mr. Asakura's garden, alright?" said the hokage._

"_Alright! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto as he grabbed the paper from his hands and ran towards the door, but then paused and turned around, "What? Aren't you guys gonna come?" The reaction he got were stares from Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, even Iruka, and the Hokage himself._

"_What?" Naruto asked impatiently. "Do I have something on me or something? Did someone tape a paper saying 'kick me' on my back?" Naruto asked checking his back. He only got more stares._

-end flash back-

_He didn't argue or anything! Something is up with him. Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't cause problems._ Thought Sakura, trying again to pull out a weed.

_I have a feeling that this isn't Naruto._ Sasuke thought. He pulled out with a weed just as easily._ Whoever it is, I'm keeping my guard up._

As Naruto was pulling out a weed, which was really stuck in the ground that he had to use both hands and also use his weight, he fell backwards and bumped into Sasuke. Sasuke immediately reacted and pinned him down, holding both his arms on his back. Naruto tried to break free, but couldn't. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?!?" Naruto yelled. Kakashi and Sakura rushed to them.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked. His eyes narrowed. Naruto turned his head around as far as he could and said in disbelief, "What do you mean 'who are you?' Its me! Who else?"

Sasuke chose to ignore this. "I asked you a question, now answer it!"

"Naruto Uzamaki! There happy??? Now let me go!" Naruto squirmed under Sasuke's grip. Sasuke frowned. He didn't get why he just didn't do an escape jutsu?

"Sasuke stop. Let go of him." Kakashi said. Sasuke turned to his sensei and frowned. "Sasuke, just look at him, how can it be anybody else?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and stared down at Naruto, who was glaring back at him at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke activated his sharigan and stared more closely at him and his charka patterns. There were the same. Sasuke quickly let go of Naruto without an expression oh his face. Only a glare.

"Now, Naruto, don't get angry at Sasuke. I think you need to tell us what's been going on." Kakashi said to Naruto. Naruto got up from the ground and brushed the dirt off him, then narrowed his eyes into a glare at Sasuke. Then looked up at Kakashi with his frown and bottom lip curled up. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Kakashi gave a sigh, "Alright then. Sasuke. Sakura. Continue on the weeds. I will talk with Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura hesitated with Kakashi's orders but followed them anyways. Kakashi then took Naruto a bit far from them and talked.

"You've been acting strangely, Naruto. What's going on?" asked Kakashi. Naruto stared up at his sensei with a confused look. When Kakashi saw this he sighed once more. "There's Sasuke, you usually snap back at him when he says his rude remarks. Then you didn't complain at all when we received this mission, in fact, you were delighted to receive it, why is this?" Kakashi asked calmly.

Sasuke and Sakura were hiding in the branches of the trees above them, listening to their conversation.

Naruto was silent. For some reason he didn't want to tell Kakashi that he let a stranger stay at his house. He had a feeling that Kakashi was going to tell him to tell the stranger to leave. Naruto didn't want him to leave at all. He thought that the man was kind and gave good advice. But apparently it was advice that wasn't his character. Sasuke and Sakura would probably think he would be an idiot if they found out. But Naruto really didn't care that much of what they would think, just as long as the man could stay with him. Until the stranger himself found a place to stay.

"Well?" Kakashi asked again, "Has something really upset you, Naruto?" Naruto remained silent.

"Listen, it affects the team when stuff like this happens. They probably would leave something to you, without knowing that its actually hurting you." Kakashi said. "You might think that nobody cares about you Naruto, because of who you are, but now you have at least a couple of friends, and it's a good start too. But because you have friends now, you can tell them what's causing you pain."

Naruto gloomily looked down at the ground. He didn't want his eyes to meet those of his sensei.

Up in the trees, Sakura looked down at them sadly, _What's bothering him so much?_

Kakashi gave a sigh when he noticed that Naruto was giving him the silent treatment. Then sighed heavier when he felt the presence of the two who were eavesdropping. "Did you finish with the weeds? Sasuke? Sakura?" The two twitched as their names were called, but they came down anyways.

"Well? What happened to the weeds? It's a mission to get rid of them. Why aren't you doing your mission?" Kakashi asked the two.

Sasuke answered back, "Well, it seemed that you didn't noticed that when you left, that there was only like…three weeds left!" Sasuke sounded annoyed. Sakura nodded nervously. Kakashi sighed once more, _it seems like I can't get rid of them._ He turned back to Naruto, who was hoping that they would argue more. "Well, Naruto? Is anything bugging you?"

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with them and their questions. "No." he simply stated.

"Really?" Kakshi questioned, while at the same time Sasuke said, "Liar." And Sakura asked "Are you sure?"

This got Naruto on his nerves, "Listen I just want to be respected ok?!?! Is that too much to ask for?!?! And as to why I was so happy on receiving our mission, I want to be hokage!! I want to be the best there ever is!! But I figured out that I have to care about this so much that I will being to do the small AND the big missions!! To be the best hokage there ever is _I_ have to think about the village before anything! Even if the village HATES ME!!!" Naruto started to take deep breathes in after exclaiming all this.

He had thought about all this last night when he fell asleep. It was the stranger who told him about being Hokage. The stranger never said that he himself was a hokage, but he pointed out the key points to becoming one.

-flashback-

"_I want to be the best!!! Better than any of the rest! Much better that the fourth!!" Naruto exclaimed._

_The man smiled faintly, "If you really want to be better than the past hokages then you must practically love this village."_

"_Huh?"_

"_What I mean is this; if you want to be the best, then you have to care about the village. It is not smart to become hokage if all you want is respect. You have to take care of the village like if it was the most precious thing to you. With becoming hokage, you will encounter problems with other villages. Even big enough problems that cause wars. That's the whole point to becoming hokage. Hokages care about their villages so much that they would sacrifice their own lives in battle to protect it and lead it. They are the representative of the village basically." Explained the blonde man._

"_Hmmm…" Naruto had never thought of it that way. He had only thought of it a way of getting respect._

-end flashback-

Naruto chest kept rising up and down with each breathe he took. He was frustrated and annoyed about all the people of the village. He hated that they would just think he was a monster. Just like the man said; it wasn't his fault. What had he done to deserved it?

_Nothing!! Nothing at all!!!_ Naruto yelled inside his head.

His team stared at him with confusion.

_When…did he…get mature? I thought he just wanted to be hokage so that the village would just have to bow to him. But…I think…he actually cares about this village…_Sakura thought.

Sasuke stared at Naruto hard._ I guess…the dope really has changed._

Kakashi also stared at Naruto, only he had an emotionless face. _I wonder what…or…who made Naruto realized this._ "Well our mission is complete and the sun will set in about 2 hours, so... how about that ramen?" Kakashi smiled inside his mask.

The three Genins stared at Kakashi's random question. But Naruto thought it was the best random question ever.

"YEAH!!" Naruto jumped. Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped at the sudden attitude change.

"Well then, shall we?" Kakashi said ashe started to head for the shop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is your treat, right, sensei?" asked Sakura breaking apart her chopsticks. Kakashi only smiled as he broke apart his.

"You are still going to pay for mine right?" Naruto poked Sasuke with his chopsticks.

"I said it before: WHY the hell should I pay for YOU?!?" Sasuke growled. Naruto pouted, "Fine. But you owe me!"

"I owe you shit." Sasuke said coolly as he picked up some noodles.

"Now, now. No fighting while we eat." Kakashi pleaded.

As they all ate their ramen, Naruto thought about what happened earlier.

"_EVEN IF THE VILLAGE HATES ME!!"_

_Oh, damn it, I lost it, didn't I?_ Naruto thought after remembering what the man told him. Then he froze.

"What happened, Naruto? Is your ramen bad?" Sakura asked, since she was the first to notice this. Naruto slammed his fist against the counter. Which caused Sakura to jump a little.

"Damn it! I totally forgot!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Forgot what?" Sakura and Kakashi asked in unison.

"Idiot." Sasuke said as he took a sip from the soup. He was assuming that he forgot something stupid.

"None of your business!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at him, then asked to the three of them, "What type of name would you give someone you have just met?!?!"

"It thought you said it wasn't my busi-" Sasuke started.

"Shut up and answer the question!" shouted Naruto.

"Calm down, Naruto. We don't understand what you're talking about." Sakura said trying to calm him down.

"Arghhh!!! You guys don't help!" Naruto exclaimed, running off.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sakura called after him.

"He might care about the village but he won't be on top of things if this keeps up." Kakashi stated, eating some noodles.

"Hmp…"Sasuke took another sip of his soup.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahh…sorry!" Naruto came busting through his house door. Only to find that no one was there. Naruto paused as he noticed this. "Hello?"

Naruto walked around the apartment. It was much cleaner than before. Books were placed back on the small bookshelf. All the dishes were washed. Movies were back in their place. The windows looked a bit shinier. Even everything inside the refrigerator was organized, instead of a big mess.

Naruto stopped in the middle of the room. He was sad. He didn't find any of the man's belongings. No trace of the man was left, except the cleaning. Naruto frowned at himself. It was probably an apology for not waking him up in time. Now Naruto regretted yelling at him for it. Even if he only knew him for even less than a day, he felt like he belonged there.

Naruto went and sat in the corner, looking out the window as it began to rain.

_Stupid rain…trying to make it tragic._

As Naruto sat there, he began to think of the names he could have named the man with. _What would be a good name though? I hardly know him_._ Yet…at the same time…I felt like I've met him before. Arghhh, he could have at least left a note saying that he found a place!_ Naruto slammed the wall with his fist._ Damn him._

"Whoa…what has the wall ever done to you?"

Naruto looked up to see the stranger. The man smiled at him. "Can you talk to walls or something?" Naruto jumped up and yelled, "What the hell?!?! Where were you?!?! I thought you left!!"

The man had a nervous smile, scared that Naruto would kick him out, "Calm down Naruto, I would have at least left a note saying that I would have gone."

Naruto glared at him, but it didn't last long. "Then where were you? And where are your stuff?"

The man gave a puzzled look, "My stuff? Their under the table. Didn't you see them?"

Naruto looked behind the man and saw his belongings there…under the table. A small blush from embarrassment came upon Naruto cheeks. "Oh, hahaha." Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. Then man chuckled also.

"So how was your day? Did it go alright?" The stranger sounded excited to hear what had go on that day. Naruto grinned, "It was great!! It got a bit shaky towards the end, but don't worry. Kakashi-sensei made it better by buying us ramen!" Naruto gave the man a thumbs up.

"Is that so." The man seemed unsure if buying them ramen was a good thing or a bad thing, considering that it wasn't the healthiest food in the world.

"Oh, and about naming you, I can't think of anything. I mean, like, I don't know you well enough." Naruto said.

"Hmmmm," the blonde man began to think, "well, how 'bout after you get to know me a bit more, then you can name."

"But what am I supposed to call you NOW?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever. As long as it's not rude." The man said.

"You're just making it harder for me." Pouted Naruto.

The man chuckled again, "So, today went well, then?"

"Yea, and?" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"What about this Sasuke Uchiha? Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, with the advice you gave me, the fights were a lot shorter." Replied Naruto.

"Good, what about the Sakura Haruno girl? You said you liked her didn't you?" the man questioned.

Naruto cheeks became pink again, "Yea…what about her?"

"Well, I was wondering today if she liked you back, or if she already liked someone else." Said the man.

"……she……she likes Sasuke, but I don't think that he likes her back." Naruto said a bit annoyed.

"Hmmm….thought so…" The man tapped a finger on his chin, "Do you know anyone who likes you?"

"WHAT?!?" Naruto exclaimed, "Did you forget who I am!?!? Nobody likes me!"

"Good, tomorrow starts off the weekend so, how about we go pay that person a visit?" the man stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo yoru wo nukeru! Sorry, I was just listening to one of the theme songs from Naruto called Haruka Kanata. Anyways, what in the world is this man planning? And who is this person who loves Naruto? If you don't know, then you're obliviously blind. Or stupid. Either one is fine. But I hope it's the blind one. Well I'll see you next chapter! Oh and check out my profile for live updates and stuff! I will be asking a question that will affect this story. See ya next time!


	3. Hyuuga Tea

YAY!! Fresh new start at school! stretches Glad that's over with. Well, not much to say but review! Don't own Naruto…….yet. Just kid'n! -

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where are we going again?"

"To see all your friends!"

"Why?"

"I want to meet them."

"Why?"

"I want to see if they really are your friends."

"But……..why???"

"Nevermind." The stranger sighed, as Naruto and him walked alongside each other. It was around 9:30 AM. But even if it was a tiny bit early, it was pretty warm. The sun was shining today and not a cloud was to be found in the light blue sky. Birds were still chirping and shops were about to open. _I missed this weather._ Thought the man as he took off his white coat that had the red flames coming from the bottom.

"Hey, are you really a jounin?" Naruto asked looking at his uniform.

"Yes. Yes, I am." The man replied, placing his coat over his shoulder.

"Then, show me your best move!" Naruto commanded.

The man chuckled, "Alright, you really want to see?"

"YA!" Naruto was starting to get excited. The man laughed as he saw this and he placed his has together. He did a combination of hand symbols, which looked oddly familiar to Naruto. But he couldn't tell because of how fast his hands went. _he's fast_ Naruto thought.

There was a poof of smoke and the man was gone. Well, he wasn't really gone, he just transformed. He only changed his face. He now had less spikier hair, which was now a darker brown almost black.

"HEY!! I wanted a _really awesome _jutsu!!" yelled Naruto.

"This is an awesome jutsu." Replied the man. "Without it, how would you disguise yourself? Even the most simplest jutsus can be important. Remember that, Naruto."

Naruto grunted. "Whatever, just change back now."

"Nah, I think I'll stay like this." He grinned to himself.

"But…..why?" asked Naruto confused.

"Just because."

"Whatever."

They continued to walk through the village silently. Shops were now opened and there were people walking through the street. There seemed to be a lot of travelers trying to trade items to the shopkeepers. Shouts were being heard saying to buy this or that.

"Naruto!" a distant voice shouted. Naruto turned around to see his old sensei, Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouted back. The man turned around calmly. Iruka caught up with them and asked, "How are you Naruto? And who's this?" he turned to look at the man and his uniform, "Did you get in trouble?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Calm down, Naruto. No need to shout." Said the man with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Iruka? Is it?" the man said as he shook hands with him.

"Nice to meet you, um…"

"Unfortunately Naruto hasn't named me yet." The man smiled as he patted Naruto's head.

"Excuse me?" Iruka seemed lost.

"None of your business, sensei." Naruto crossed his arms.

"Don't be rude. He was your sensei after all." The man said.

"Agreed." Said a voice. They turned to see a grey-haired person reading an orange covered book.

_Kakashi!?!?! _Naruto shouted in his mind. He didn't want to tell both his sensei's about the stranger. He still didn't want him to go away.

"My, my, Naruto. Did you make a new friend?" Kakashi said closing the book.

"I gotta go. Or I'll be late for my class. I'll see you later." Iruka said, having an odd feeling about this conversation.

"Bye, nice to meet you!" The man waved back.

"Why are you polite all the time?" Naruto asked.

"Better than being rude." Grinned the man. Kakashi stared at the man. _I've heard that somewhere before, but where?_

"Something wrong?" the man asked him. Kakashi broke out of his thought, "Oh ,no. Just thinking. I'm Kakashi Hatake."

The man smiled warmly at him, "Naruto hasn't named me yet, so I apologize."

"Ahh, I see. So that was what all the commotion was about yesterday." Kakashi stared back and forth between the two. Naruto grinning nervously and the man looking confused. As Kakashi stared at the man as he(the man) and Naruto were discussing about names.

He then noticed what was over his shoulder. It was the white coat with the red flames. Kakashi froze. He made sure that nobody could see his reaction, especially the man. _I've seen that vest before……but it couldn't be._

"Excuse me. I have to go somewhere." Kakashi said sternly, to the man. "Once you get your name from Naruto, I would like to know." He smiled under his mask and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's up with him?" asked Naruto as he turned his head towards the man. The man had a serious face and was silent. Naruto stared hard at him wondering what was up with grown-ups being so serious. _Grown-ups are so weird sometimes_ he thought.

"You better find a name for me quick, huh? Or else everybody is going to start calling me 'hey, you!'" the man finally said smiling.

"Just hold your horses. Its easy to name an animal, but to name a person, now that's hard." Naruto answered back in a frown. The man chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Just make sure its soon." The man laughed and ruffled his hair.

They started their 'journey' again through the village. The streets were completely crowded with buyers and sellers, since it was a Saturday.

"Alright, Naruto." The man said, stopping in his tracks. "Is there any girl who graduated with you from the Ninja Academy, near here?"

Naruto thought. "There's Sakura, Ino, and...um…oh, and Hinata."

"Alright, you said Sakura was on your team and that she likes Sasuke. Now, I want you to describe this Ino and Hinata."

"Uhhhh…Sakura and Ino don't get along with each other that much…um…I think its because she also likes Sasuke."

The man sighed, "Does this Hinata like Sasuke also?"

"No…I don't think so. She's really quiet. She always twiddles her fingers. Oh, and she's always red in the face. Sometimes I wonder if she sick or som-"

"Bingo! Which way does she live?" the man exclaimed. Naruto tapped his chin, "Ummm……I think……THAT WAY!" he pointed out Southward.

"And off we go!" said the man.

About 45 minutes past since Naruto pointed out the direction, and still no sign of the Hyuuga residence was found.

"Are you sure it was this way?" the man asked, as he fanned himself with his hand. It was getting pretty hot, there wasn't a cloud found in the sky.

"I thought it was." Naruto said wiping off some sweat. The man sighed with a smile on his face.

"Hey, when are you going to stop that jutsu?" Naruto asked, "It'll be a waste of charkra."

The man grinned at him, "I will, until you give me a name." Naruto replied with a grunt and took the lead. The man following close behind him.

"What's her last name?" the man asked out of curiosity.

"Hyuuga." Replied Naruto.

"Hyuuga?!?!" the man exclaimed coming to a halt. "You mean, from the Hyuuga clan?"

"Umm…yea. Why?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"You do know that they're a known clan from the Hidden Leaf Village right?"

"I think………wasn't because of that thing they have with their eyes?" Naruto pondered.

The man chuckled in a tired sort of way. "Yes, the special trait they have."_ To think that a Hyuuga likes Naruto… _"Well, let's go on. I know where they live."

They continued walking a bit South ward, then they turned West for a couple of blocks. After a few moments, there they were, standing in front of the Hyuuga residence. It was a marvelous mansion. It Naruto's opinion it was more of its own little neighborhood.

"Whoaaaa…" Naruto stared in amazment.

"You've never seen it before?" asked the man. Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I've just seen Hinata walk this was before."

Then they walked in through a gate, since it the residence was surrounded by a wall. Right on the wall, next to the gate, there was a plate reading "Hyuuga", in Kanji. As they walked in, they found themselves in the most beautiful garden ever seen. There were many willows and cherry blossom trees. The light pink petals falling gently of the trees and landing softly on the bright green grass and the lily pound, that was off to the side.(Yes…it is that beautiful)

"Whoaaaaa……" Naruto said under his breathe. He found it so peaceful here that he could fall asleep on the spot.

"Peaceful…isn't it?" the man said softly, a calm expression on his face.

"Believe it." Naruto said quietly.

"May I help you?" said a voice. They turned around and saw the head of Hyuuga clan standing next to the pond.

"Hello. I don't hav-"

"Arashi." Naruto replied, with no expression on his face. "His name is Arashi."

The immediately turned his head around to stare at Naruto. "What???"

"Your name will be Arashi." Naruto stated. The man stared in utter amazement. He was speechless. _How…_

But poor Hiashi Hyuuga was in complete confusion when he saw that man stare down at they blonde in astonishment while the boy stared right at him.

"May I help you??" he asked again. The man took his sight off of Naruto and back to the man, "Umm, yes. My name is……Arashi. And this is Naruto.

Hiashi stared at the two as he thought of how familiar the name Arashi was to him.

"I see. Nice to meet you, My name is Haishi Hyuuga. Head of this clan. Unfortunately, you did not answer my question : May I help you?"

"Ah, yes. Naruto here would like to speak with Hinata-chan." the man said, "That is, if it alright with you? I am assuming that you're her father."

"You assume well." Hiashi turned to stare at Naruto for a while, "……and yes, you may speak with her." He turned around and sat next to a willow tree that was also next to the pond. "And while you're with her, ask her what is taking her so long. We are supposed to have tea."

"Ah, may I join you?" the man asked, or should I say, Arashi asked. Hiashi nodded as Arashi took a seat.

Naruto stared at the two men who had started a conversation. He then turned to look at the house. _I guess I should just walk in._ (no duh.)

He then walked onto the porch and into the house using caution, for some odd reason. He walked around the halls asking some maids for directions. He wandered the halls for a few moments more to find an opening right in the middle of the house. It was another garden. It wasn't like the front yard. It had less grass right in the center and there was only one tree that was off to the side.

_I guess they like nature_…Thought Naruto as he saw someone there standing in the middle. It was a boy not much older than him with brown long hair and the same eyes like Hinata's and Hiashi.

"Neji……" Naruto said under his breathe. Neji Hyuuga, a child prodigy, was training by himself. He quickly punched and kicked the air. Creating battle techniques within every second. Then he did a move that was familiar to Naruto.

"Two palms!" shouted the boy Hyuuga, "Four palms! Eight palms!"(you get it right?)

Naruto thought that there was a reason why Neji was training alone, and thought it would be best if he did so. If not Neji would be using the move on him. So, Naruto continued his journey though the hallways. Until, finally, he found Hinata's bedroom door.

"Finally, it's a maze in here." Naruto said, thinking that about half an hour had past.

He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds as he heard someone scrambling to the door, "C-coming!"

Naruto sweat dropped as he heard her trip over something.

"Ow."

Then the sliding door opened (it's a traditional Japanese house) to reveal a girl with short indigo/purple (whatever you want to call it) hair. She was wearing a kimono that was light purple with pink cherry blossoms and bright green leaves woven into it.

"Wow! You look great Hinata!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata froze up immediately. Her face turned completely red. Her eyes turned into swirls. She screamed as she fainted.

Hiashi and Arashi turned their heads to the house. Hiashi, with no expression at all, said, "Oh, my." While Arashi smiled when he heard Naruto yell out in a panicked voice.

"HINATA-CHAN!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?!?!?"

Neji paused in his training. He turned his head around to the location of Hinata's room. Then sweat dropped when he heard Naruto voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it folks. Don't have much to say, except ; sorry for taking so long, review, and check my profile every now and then. And I thank you all for the advice.Oh and I can't stop laughing at some weird/strange video of Naruto X Hinata on youtube. Naruto is supposed to be Tarzan and Hinata Jane, check me profile for the link.


	4. ANBU Thief

(Breathes in and out) I don't think I'm free from my punishment…yet. Anyways, I have yet another report due next week, and it's another big one. So while my mom thinks I'm doing that, I'll be catching up with my stories. Yay! I must apologize for taking so long. (Bows.) But at least I can thoroughly go over the plots of my stories and stuff. Now, on with the story! Don't own Naruto or any characters!

WARNING: if you dislike Hinata X Naruto pairings, then you might not like this chapter. I just think this pairing is ok, I'm just putting it in so that it fits the plot. Arigato!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata, please wake up. I'm soooooo sorry!" 

Naruto kept on fanning Hinata with a baby blue fan with the Hyuuga symbol on it, as she lay in his arms. He sat next Arashi, Neji, and Hiashi as they drank their tea.

"Is she going to be alright?" Naruto asked Arashi.

"Not if she wakes up to see you." Neji said emotionlessly, taking a sip from his tea.

"Why's that?" questioned Naruto.

"She would probably just faint again." Arashi chuckled. Hiashi sighed and also took a sip of his tea.

"That girl is so helpless." He said, "But I must say she's improved very well."

"Well, that's good." Arashi said, smiling.

Naruto soon got exhausted from fanning Hinata so much, that he gave up and decided to just take her back to her room. He got up with much effort of not falling down.

_She's heavy._ Naruto thought.

He then slowly trudged across the beautiful Hyuuga lawn and into the house. It was pretty quiet in the house. The only people Naruto saw were the servants that would rush around with laundry, brooms and mobs. (sp;mops? Mobs?)

Naruto moaned at the sight of stairs. He could barely keep his knees straight from all the weight. But just like himself, he went forth, not giving up.

As he got to the top of the stairs, he could barely breathe. His knees were close to hitting the floor and his whole body shook. He looked down at Hinata to see if she how she was. She continued to sleep like if she was resting on a cloud.

"You're a heavy sleeper, Hinata-chan." He mumbled as he continued his journey to her room.

As he got closer to her room, Naruto started to walked faster, knowing that he wouldn't last any longer. His 'power' walk then turned to jogging, then a run, and finally a sprint. He could now see the door and as he got closer the lower his knees were about to give in.

He was going so fast that instead of just opening the door by using the knob, he just kicked it instead. The door flew off its hinges and landed flat on the floor. Naruto ran to Hinata's bed,then gently placed her on it. As soon as he did, he smiled at her peacefulness, and then  
collapsed.

* * *

"So, Arashi. I don't remember ever seeing you around here before." Said Hiashi. 

"I haven't been in Konoha for a long time. I went on a mission to, lets say, _observe _other countries." He answered.

"Is that so?" Hiashi said, an eyebrow raised. Neji turned to look at the brunette whom he could tell that his uncle didn't trust.

"Unfortunately, I can not discuss my observations with any one." Arashi said seriously, sensing that Hiashi didn't believe him.

"Of course. Have you already met with the Hokage?" Hiashi questioned.

"Not yet, I thought I could relax a while. Meet those that I haven't seen in a long time." Arashi replied calmly.

"I see. Are you saying you have family that you haven't been with for years?" Hiashi asked.

"Haha, you could say that." Arashi chuckled. Neji then sensed that he had much sadness in him.

"I'm…..I'm back…."

Everyone turned to see who the voice came from only to sweat-drop at the scene. Naruto had come back crawling on the ground, gasping for air. His entire body trembling.

Arashi smiled, "Well, I guess its time to go now. Thank you ever so much for the hospitality." Arashi then bowed to Hiashi. Hiashi bowed in unison with Neji.

When the walked out the gates, Arashi asked, "Soooo, how was it?"

"Was what?" Naruto asked as he dragged his feet.

"Don't tell me she didn't wake up?" Arashi asked. "I thought for sure that you would collapse and wakened her up."

"Well then, maybe your plan didn't work now, did it?" Naruto said, starting to get annoyed.

"So nothing happened? Nothing at all?" Arashi asked.

"Nothing. Why the hell do you keep asking? What exactly did we come here for?" Naruto questioned.

"Well then, the only way you're going to figure it out is if you see her again." Arashi pointed out.

Naruto was getting annoyed about being patient. Arashi chuckled when he noticed this. "Don't' worry, it should be soon, right?"

"How should I know?? And when are you going to stop that transformation jutsu?!?!? It's bugging me!" Naruto snapped.

"Hahahaha, alright. Alright. I'll stop." Arashi laughed. He then did the hand signal and came back to being a Naruto look alike.

Naruto felt weird knowing that this guy looked so much like himself, so he turned to face some other direction.

"What's the matter?" Arashi asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you look away?"

"No reason." Naruto grunted.

"It's got to be something."

"I, said, Nothing!!!" Naruto responded.

"Are you sure?"

"God damn it, man! You're so annoying."

"Am I?"

"ARRGGHHHHH!!!!!!"

"…….you think its weird that we look alike, am I correct?" Arashi grinned.

"WOOW, how _did_ you guess?" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well. I think its weird too." Arashi smile at him like if he didn't mean it. Naruto grunted and started to walk at a quicker pace. He didn't have the mood to put up with him right now. He just wanted to think some things through. 'What?' you may ask? Well, lets say that Naruto didn't say the truth about nothing happening in Hinata's room.

_Flash back_

_Naruto ran to Hinata's bed, then gently placed her on it. As soon as he did, he smiled at her peacefulness, and then collapsed. _

_He laid there as his chest raised up and down from his deep breathing. When he had finally calmed down, he could have fallen sound asleep. It was so peaceful there at the Hyuuga residence. That the only noise you heard were the trees and the birds chirping. Naruto got up and sat there on the floor, looking out the window, where the breeze came gently through. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at all the peacefulness that surrounded him. _

"_Naruto…" _

_Naruto opened his eyes and turned to look at the bed. Hinata continued to sleep with calm written all over her face. _

"_Huh?" Naruto raised a brow. _

"_Naruto……kun…" Hinata whispered in her sleep._

"_Hinata-chan? Is there something you want?" Naruto asked confused. Hinata remained silent._

_**She must be dreaming about me…**_

_Naruto then noticed Hinata smile and blush at the same time. "Naruto."_

_Naruto, for the first time, noticed that the reason that her face was red because it wasn't that she had a fever or feeling ill, or hot. But because she was blushing from embarrassment or……something else. _

_When Naruto noticed this he could help but blush at the 'something else' part. So decided that he would just get out of there as soon as possible. _

_As he got up from the floor, he immediately fell back down. He had forgotten that he his legs were 'weakened.' Then he thought of the next thing to do. He decided just to crawl back._

Naruto felt the blush on his face starting to comeback up again. So he made up a stupid excuse for it.

"I-it sure is hot." He said fanning himself. Arashi turned to Naruto and then looked toward the sun.

"I guess its pretty warm." Arashi stated as he turned to look at Naruto. Naruto chuckled nervously.

They eventually made it through town and back to Naruto's house. The rest of the trip was a pure awkward silence. When they entered his home, Naruto sat in the living room and was about to play his playstaion, when he noticed that Arashi was looking around, frowning.

Naruto frowned confusingly. It looked like if he just came here for the first time and was disgusted. "What's up with you?"

Arashi stayed silent. He continued to look around the apartment like if there were spiders covering the walls. He then looked in the kitchen and then the bedroom. Naruto stared at this scene, having a creepy feeling.

_Is there somebody here?_

Having the feeling that he was being watched, Naruto got up and walked towards his bedroom. As he entered the room, he saw Arashi standing still, looking at the window. He had a serious face. One that said that there was danger or that of not trusting something. Like if there was something out of place.

Naruto frowned. He walked towards Arashi. The same feeling caught in his chest. When Naruto stood next to him, he looked out the window also. Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

He saw an ANBU ninja Black Op perched on a pole staring right at them. The end of the day was coming close. And the sun glowed right behind the ninja.

Naruto stared at the ninja for a long time. He had a feeling that the ANBU was analyzing them, like some sort of computer. Naruto had goose bumps all over himself. But it left him soon. The ninja quickly turned his head and leaped away.

Naruto stared up at Arashi, trying to see his face. It was still the same as before. A serious tone. Arashi continued to stare at the window, like if knowing that something else was going to happen, but nothing did. The sun finally sat, and the room became dark. The only light that came into the room was that of the full moon.

A few minutes past and Naruto froze at Arashi's sudden change of expression. Arashi's eyes became wide and he started to sweat. He immediately went back to the living room and searched around.

"Hey, what just happened?" Naruto asked chasing after him. Arashi remained silent as his eyes searched the room. He then froze as he stared at the room corner. Naruto also stared at the spot and found it a bit strange.

"My……bag." Arashi whispered under a angry breathe.

"Huh?" Naruto asked. He then turned around and looked around the room. He was right. It was missing.

"Someone broke in?!?!?!" Naruto asked. He was a bit upset knowing that someone had gone into his home without asking.

"Naruto…"

"I can't believe someone broke into my house!!!" Naruto exclaimed searching around for any missing items.

"Naruto.."

"How dare they!! I'm going to report this to the Hokage!" Naruto shouted as he stared to throw clothes out of his closet.

"Naruto."

"Thank goodness!" Naruto grinned as he found a couple of un made ramen cups at the bottom of his closet.

"Naruto!" Arashi yelled. Naruto spun around and fell at this anger. He was frightened because he had never seen the man like this before.

Arashi calmed down, "Naruto, how did you come up with my name?"

Naruto frowned at the sudden question. "What?"

"My name. Arashi. How did you come up with it?" Arashi questioned.

"I dunno." Naruto replied.

"Think. Why that name?" Arashi persisted.

"I told. I. Don't. Know." Naruto was lost now.

"Not at all??" Arashi asked.

"Hey, listen it was the first thing that came to my head, ok?" Naruto answered back.

"Just the first thing that came to your head? That's it?"

Naruto was started to feel too much pressure on him, "Yes. The first thing that cam to my head was Arashi."

"Have you heard the name before?"

"No…….." Naruto relplied.

"No?"

"…..well. Yes. Sort of. I dunno." Naruto frowned as he felt throbbing in his head.

"Who else do you know that has the name?" Arashi asked calmly.

"I really don't know anyone that has that name. I just, "Naruto closed one eye and placed his hand on his head, "feel like I heard it a long time ago. Like if it means something to me."

"Have you told this to anyone?" Arashi asked as he leveled with him.

"No."

"What does it mean to you?"

"I don't know…" Naruto said as his fever grew.

"Naruto, you have to tell me." Arashi said calmly.

"I don't ……know……" Naruto continued.

"Naruto."

"Like family or something, ok?!?!?!?! It just reminds me of me being by myself!! All alone without a family!!!!" Naruto shouted his lugs out, "I have to rely on my self without anyone to lean on!! It just frick'n sucks!! I can't stand up by myself forever! I can't ! I know that a least everyone needs ONE person to place their lives on!"

"BUT I DON'T!!! AND I JUST HATE IT!!! I ADMIT IT!!!! I CAN'T TAKE CARE OF MYSELF FOREVER!!!!"

Naruto fought back the urge to cry. He took very deep breathes in. His chest growing large and the small from taking in air. Sweat came down his scarlet face because of the fever. He had never told anyone this. He had never even thought of what he just said at all. Yet, these words had always been in the back of his head every since he knew he had no family.

Naruto kept on breathing in and out. He wanted to cry so badly, but he kept on fighting it back. He never had a family and he never will. That's what he thought. Until, he joined his team. He thought that they could be his family. That they can help him through the tough times, and be able to share the good times. Which it true, but it would never be the same as having parents. Parents were irreplaceable. And that was that.

Naruto couldn't take it any longer. His head hurt like crazy and the thoughts were driving him mad. He couldn't bare it. He just gave everything up and tears came down his face.

"Arashi means family to me." Naruto whispered. "And family was the first thing that came to my mind. I just know that it means something to me."

The next thing he knew was that he was embraced by big arms. Naruto's watery eyes widened at the sudden reaction. Arashi held him tight in his arms. He held him like if he would never let go. Naruto cried a couple more tears and then fell asleep. Unable to hug him back because of how weak he was.

And without knowing that he wasn't the only one that had tears.

* * *

Awwwwwww. How sad. I've never had written anything so drepressing. Anyways, I just wanted to show that Naruto IS still a kid. Twelve years old to be exact. I mean, living by yourself at that age? I would probably cry myself to sleep each night, by just the thought of it! Well, that's me anyways. Well, I just can't believe how many people actually LIKE this story. I would too. So hopefully I get a lot of reviews from my email. And I apologize for taking so long. I'LL EXPLAIN IN MY PROFILE!!!! READ MY PROFILE!!! And if I happen to stop updating again, than its because I still have one last virus that won't go away. Anyways, THANK YOU AND REVIEW PLEASE! ON TO CH 5!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Only, if Only,Maybe, Just Maybe

Weepee, Im'm so happy that so many of you guys like my story! I really appreciate the reviews and patience! I have never written back at any reviews before so I guess I'll go ahead and try it here.

Canadian-Girl : I would probably forget too if somebody took this long.

darkewaken : I personally like Yondaime also. He's just the coolest!

Ryo Yuriko : I would probably go hunt that someone too. But for a moment, when you said notebook, I instantly thought about the note book from DEATH NOTE. If you don't know what it is, it's a manga that is about some genius high school kid who finds a book, that if you write someone's name in it, they die. It's a really good manga.

Twinkle-twilght: What was in the bag? You might ask? Well just wait and find out!

**Helbaworshipper : Guess what, Helbaworshipper?!?! You're gonna get what you just asked for in the last comment you made!!**

Zahariu Uzumaki : hands over a box of tissues

AND THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED ALSO!!!!

* * *

_How could I have done that in front of him? I went too far. I just went too far. I shouldn't have done that. Not me. Out of all people. No one would think of me like that. I've always kept my cool. And I went too far._

_Forgive me. My son, Naruto._

It was around 11 o'clock in the morning the next day. Only this time, instead of it being a sunny day, it was cloudy. The sun would try to rustle with the clouds, which only aloud the sun to slip it's rays past them from time to time. There was a stronger gust that blew through Konoha.. But that didn't stop the birds from chirping their happy love songs. And the travelers from different countries. It was practically a same day as yesterday, except for the weather.

Yes, everything was going just like an ordinary day at Konoha. Except, for some blonde haired boy, who was still in bed.

Naruto had woken up at 7:30 am, but just laid there in bed watching the floor from the edge. Sheets from the bed were bundled up from such an uncomfortable night. His arm dangled from the bed, the floor barely touching his finger tips. His eyes were swollen from last night' 'speech,' that they almost appeared hollow and lifeless.

He felt like there was nothing left inside him. It had just admitted to complete stranger that he hated his life and that he seemed pathetic. He felt like that embrace last night that Arashi had given to him, was an embrace of pity. That it was a way of saying that he felt sorry for him.

And not only him. Naruto felt like the whole world had noticed this, stared at him for a few moments and then walked away. Like they didn't care. Just like they didn't care for his whole life.

The village kept going like it was any other day. Like if it didn't feel like it had pity for him at all.

He was lonely. And he would be forever.

Naruto could imagine himself being late for a day with his team. He would come walking slowly. Thinking about all the happy families in the village. If only he had a family, all this thinking would be the least of his problems. And all his team would do is go on like any other day.

Sakura yelling at him for being later that Kakashi. Sasuke only nodding his head in agreement. And only Kakashi would notice something, but wouldn't say anything till the end of the day. And Naruto could imagine the talk Kakashi would have for him. A talk that Naruto wouldn't pay attention too, because he felt like no one in the world would understand him.

He had cried in front a person who he hardly knew, and he thought it was pathetic. And of all people, he cried in front of him. A person that was basically still a stranger.

He just wished that it could all go away. All the pain, all the sorrow, and ……all the loneliness. If only he had a family, none of these feelings and heart-aching pain he was feeling right now, would have not existed.

If only……if only he didn't have this Demon inside him.

Naruto clenched his teeth. His hands into fists.

If only HE would have never put that THING inside him, maybe…just maybe, he wouldn't feel so lonely.

_Arashi._

It was all that Hokage's fault. If only…if only he would had left him alone. If only he chose someone else. If only he had a family…

_Arashi._

If only…if only…

He would have been happy.

* * *

_He would have been happy. _

_It was all my fault. If maybe, just maybe, I picked another child. Maybe I wouldn't have the guilt. All this pain. __HIS__ pain. Our pain._

_But I couldn't. I had to pick him. It was the only way. I couldn't pick any one else. It was my job. To protect those who belong to this village. _

_But I failed at another job. MY personally job. If only I didn't take that other job, my personally job would have been perfect. If only…if only…_

_I picked someone else._

_Naruto._

_If only that THING never came. That it never existed. Maybe…just maybe…I wouldn't have any pain. His pain. Our pain._

_I went too far. I pushed him when he was ill, of both mind and body. I just pushed it. If only I didn't get upset, he would be…_

_Better than he is right now. _

_But I shattered it._

_Naruto._

_I shattered your hope of the future. It's all my fault. If only it weren't for me…_

_If only… if only…_

_He would have been happy. _

_He would be better off without me.  
_

* * *

  
Wow. I made them seem VERY depressed. They were sooo EMO. It gives me the chills. shiver I hoped you all liked it. If you did, then say so, if you didn't then say so. I want to know if you guys are alright with things like this, ok? Oh, and one more thing, should I have Sarutobi (THIRD HOKAGE) or Tsunade(FIFTH HOKAGE) to be Hokage? I'm not really sure about how it should fit in the story. And don't worry, there will still be some funny parts in the story. Bye! PS, sorry this chapter was short! 


	6. A Start at Parenting

Well, last chapter was emo so……let's bring it back to the top, shall we? I think this chapter will be sorta fun. And maybe interesting at the same time. gives evil laugh I don't really have enough time to answer your reviews, so I'll do it next time. Sorry. Anyways, school's almost out. Hurray!! Well, at least for me. All I have is about a month. Just a little bit less. Oh! Here are my replies for some of your reviews:

Ryo Yuriko: LOL, yea sorry about that. It was kinda late at night, so I wasn't thinking straight. So when I updated the chapter, I just read it for the heck of it and noticed the 'personally job' too. So I said, "Ahh, they will get it." But I'll try harder not to make that mistake again.

Jetede: All I have to say is wow. I haven't gotten such a long review before. Not that I think its weird, its just so fascinating that…well…something is thinking about the same things as I'm thinking. Weird. Anyways, I just saw/read about the Fourth…um…being the leader of the Akastuki. And I was like in total awe. And it made me think if I should put that in this story so, yea. Man, you're good.

To all those who voted a Hokage: the winner is………….Tsunade!!!! Why? Because of one vote! Well, about the time line…I think it'll be sort of off. I want Sasuke to be in this fic and Tsunade would be funny to have in here. So let's say Sasuke hasn't gone with Orochimaru………yet. Plus, I want Jiriaya-sama! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!! So sorry to all those who wanted Sarutobi-sensei. You still rock!!

* * *

_He would have been happy._

_He maybe better off without me._

…

…

_Maybe…but then again, it's a 'maybe.' _

_He does actually need me._

It had been three days now that Naruto just laid there in his bed. All he did there was just stare up at the ceiling with his now lifeless eyes. His emotionless eyes.

He had eaten nothing during this time, and had only gone up to get a glass of water…once a day. And don't forget going to the bathroom once in a while. It was either stare at the ceiling, staring at the fan spin, looking at the floor, or stare out the window, where he could get a clear view of the face of the person who trapped a demon in him.

He also hadn't talked during these past few days. Not even to Arashi. His teammates haven't even come to check up on him. Wondering why he hadn't shown up for missions. And this totally brought him down.

They didn't care at all. These thoughts clouded Naruto's thoughts.

Nobody did.

Arashi sat in the kitchen pondering over his last thoughts. It was out of the plan if he stayed longer here. But then again, what would he do if without his bag? What would he do if THEY found out?

What would he do about Naruto?

_God… _Arashi thought as he placed his forehead in the palm of his hand. He had a terrible head ache that ate through his strength. _What do I do? I have to think of something…_

Arashi turned to look at the closed door behind him. _Naruto has been in there for days. I should think of something to bring his spirits up. It's my duty…I think._

Arashi didn't know much about being a father. It was actually kinda strange thinking that he was. He knew that parents had to be loving, caring, and kind. But such in a way that they learn important lessons and morals, not to mention life changing choices. Arashi's head dropped about thinking of all that responsibility. Responsibility…another thing children should learn.

Arashi took a long sip from his glass of water. He then thought of times when he was younger. Most of his friends would get into small arguments about stupid things. All things that parents said when they love their kids.

Arashi thought carefully of all these things. He then turned around again to look at the closed door which lead to Naruto's room. He thought some things over, took a long gulp of water, and headed towards that door.

Naruto heard someone's foot steps coming towards the door, but he didn't care. Nobody cared about him. So why should he care? Well, right now he should.

Arashi already knew that the door was already locked. So without knocking, he kicked down the door with so much force that it flew across the room and hit the opposite wall on the other side.

Naruto laid there in his bed shaking as the door flew right above him. Everything went in slow mode when the knob of the door had almost rubbed against his noise.

Arashi stood in the door way with a serious face. A face that seemed like it was about to kill. Arashi raised his voice, "GET YOUR LAZY A OFF THE BED NOW!!!"

Naruto immediately got off the bed and, with out thinking, saluted. Arashi wasn't expecting a salute, but he sort of enjoyed it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!?!?!?" Arashi yelled. "WAIT. DON'T TELL ME. YOU THINK THE WORLD IS ENDING?!?!?! WELL, RIGHT NOW I'M GIVING YOU A WAKE UP CALL!! GROW-UP!!!!"

Naruto's hand slowly fell to his side as he trembled at the lecture. His eyes were filled with shock and fear. Naruto hadn't really been told any thing like before. The other times he would be yelled at was because he did stupid things. For example, the sexy jutsu.

Arashi then calmed his voice down, "Naruto. You have to understand. It may be my fault for all this happening, but that shouldn't bring you down. You're probably thinking that we have all abandoned you, but we haven't. Think, Naruto. You have to think positive. Like how you used to. You don't plan to just lay there thinking if there is anything to live for in this world, do you? Well, I can tell you one thing. Yourself."

"You have to live yourself. There is always a person in this world who would care for if you died. Even if they haven't met you. Some one will care. You have to know that you can't let anything bring you down, because when they do, it's going to be hard to get back up. You have to understand, Naruto. That no matter how much you cry, crying will never bring you a family. You have to stay strong. Strong enough, so that you can make your own family someday. So strong, that you can protect your family. You have to know that you have to even die for them."

Arashi struggled saying those last sentences. His fist clenched at his sides, as he faced the ground. "You have to keep your family close to you, Naruto. Don't say or do anything that you would regret. Stay with them." As Arashi finished his little lecture, his eyes were narrowed. He seemed like what ever he had told Naruto, he should be telling himself.

Naruto stood there speechless. He hadn't thought of that before. Having a family of his own. He had only thought of becoming Hokage and having everyone respect him. He thought that that would make up for everything.

Arashi stared at the ground for a few second and whirled around to leave, but stopped when he heard Naruto say something.

"Having a family?" Naruto whispered. Arashi stared at him, wondering what he was going to say next.

Naruto chuckled sadly to himself, as he stared at his hands, "I…I never thought of that. It's weird thinking about it. But…" He looked up to face him, "who would want me?"

Arashi smiled gently, "Like I said before. There is some on out there." Arashi then turned around and walked out the room, and in to the kitchen.

Naruto looked back down. It was strange really. He had never felt so much anger towards him, but the reason it was strange was because…he knew it came from another emotion. Not one of anger or hate, but something completely the opposite. It was a lecture that he would never forget.

Arashi sat down to finish up his glass of water when something caught the corner of his eye. He turned around to see Naruto standing in front of the bedroom opening. He had fists at his sides and he shivered all over. He looked toward the ground. His hair covered his eyes so you couldn't see is expression.

"Huh?" Arashi gestured.

Naruto immediately faced up, "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KICK OPEN THE DOOR YOU KNOW! YOU SHOULD'VE JUST KNOCKED!!!"

Arashi stared at him for a moment, then burst into a great laugh, "Alright. I'll do that next time."

Naruto kept gave a quick smile and then walked back into his room and placed the door in the frame of the door way.

Arashi chuckled to himself as he finally finished his glass of water.

* * *

"Kakashi- sensei! Why have we continued to work on missions with out Naruto?" Sakura asked as she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Agreed. Why hasn't he joined us these past few days, Kakashi?" Sasuke questioned as he stopped digging and started to lean on the shovel.

"Would it hurt to call me sensei?" Kakashi sighed as he looked up from his book.

"Just answer the question." Ordered Sakura.

_And I thought I was supposed to be the one commanding here. _Thought Kakashi. He sighed once more then said, "We're giving Naruto some time."

"For what?" Both Sakura and Sasuke asked in unison. Sakura couldn't help put blush at what happened.

"Don't tell me you guys didn't notice his behavior the other day?" Kakashi said in a sarcastic way.

"Of course we know!" Sakura pouted.

"Let's say it this way," Kakashi started to poke his chin, "We're giving him some time to cool off."

"But sensei, what caused Naruto to act in such a way." Sakura seemed puzzled.

Kakashi stayed quiet for a while, thinking how he was going to say the next statement, "He…probably took advice from someone."

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, sounding like if it was strange, "What type of advice was that anyways?"

"Like a good one." Replied Kakashi.

"What?!?" Sasuke answered.

"Well, instead of him over reacting, I'd have to say that it was you who was." Kakashi answered back. Sasuke seemed offended by this.

"But who gave him the advice?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi stayed silent for a while longer and replied, "I really don't know, but whoever it is, sure got to Naruto really well. Must be pretty clever too. Sounds like someone I know…"

"Like who?" Sasuke questioned.

"Like…" Kakashi stared up at the sky, "…like…someone in this book of course!" Kakashi grinned behind his mask as he held up the Make-Out Paradise book.

"Eww. I don't wont to know anymore." Sakura said out loud.

"Agreed." Sasuke stated as they continued to dig into the earth. Scratching his neck, then wincing as he touch a certain spot.

* * *

Naruto sat on the edge of his bed looking out the window. He stared at the statue of the Hokage faces for a long time. Especially the Fourth's face. 

Naruto couldn't help but frown at the face. It looked to serious and so strict. Yet, it was calm and peaceful. It was a face of a hero. One that had wisdom and truth written all over it. He then looked at the other faces. They also looked quite the same. Only the Fourth's seemed to be more understanding and knowing.

Naruto stared a while longer at the face until he noticed something. He tilt his head to the side a bit and narrowed his eyes.

The face seemed familiar. Like if he's seen it before.

Naruto shook his head, then looked back up to stare at it some more, making sure he wasn't just seeing things. This Hokage had spiky hair. In matter of fact, he had a LOT of spiky hair. And just by that, he reminded Naruto of someone.

Then it hit his head.

He went running into the kitchen to find Arashi, who was sitting down having some sake this time. Arashi looked up and smiled. But then he frowned when he saw the expression on Naruto's face.

"Something wrong." He asked.

Naruto took a deep breathe. "Have you ever met the Fourth Hokage before?"

Arashi's eyes widened. "What?" he asked calmly.

"The Fourth! Do you know who he was? Have you met him before? Do you know him?" Naruto poured out all the questions.

Arashi frowned, "When you mean 'do', don't you mean 'did?'"

"No. No! I actually mean DO!" Naruto shook his head.

"What do you mean Naruto? The Fourth is deceased. Do you need to go back to school?" Arashi asked, getting a bit edgy.

"But," Naruto lowered his head, "Why does the Fourth look so much like…"

Arashi started to sweat, then dared to ask, "Like who?"

"…like perverted hermit." Naruto sighed.

"Excuse me?" Arashi raised a brow.

"That perverted Sennin." Naruto stated. "Now what was his name…Jiriaya."

Arashi bit his bottom lip so hard, that tears were forming in his eyes. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. Arashi couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing. Poor Naruto tilted his head even more.

When Arashi stopped, he let out a sigh of relief and wiped his forehead. "Oh, Naruto. Hahaha, you continue to surprise me. Ahhh. Hahahahaha."

Naruto pouted, "But he does! Their hair is the same, face, eyes, everything!"

Arashi smiled, "But so do we."

Naruto grunted and started to walk back to his room.

"Naruto." Arashi called back.

"What?"

"How do you about Jiriaya?" Arashi asked.

"He trained me for the chunin exams." Naruto said flatly.

"That's when Orochimaru attacked, correct?" Arashi questioned.

"Oh…yea…" Naruto started to remember the recent events.

"Did you pass?" Arashi asked. Naruto stayed silent but then answered.

"No."

"Oh…he interrupted the exam, so of course nobody passed." Arashi eyes narrowed.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Who did?"

"Only one person did."

"Only one?" Arashi asked.

"Yea, it was Shikamaru Nara. I really don't know how, he's so lazy. Thinking everything is troublesome."

"Is he smart?" asked Arashi.

"Well, I guess so. Everyone keeps saying that if he had enough chakra, he would have won the battle." Naruto informed.

"Oh, so he didn't win?" Arashi asked.

"I think he could have won, but he said he got tired and gave up just like that." Naruto commented as he crossed his arms.

"I see. How exactly did it end, the battle, I mean?" Arashi said, interested.

"He uses the…what's it called…oh! Shadow Possession Jutsu, I think. He tried for the longest time, trying to get some chick from the Sand Village, to be controlled by it. When he finally did, that's when he gave up. I think he said that there was no point. What an idiot." Naruto explained.

"Ah, I see." Arashi smiled, "Did he say anything about his chakra?"

Naruto shrugged.

"He must've run out. But if he became a Chunnin, then it must have been an excellent performance." Arashi nodded at what he had just said.

"But why the hell did he give up?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Arashi chuckled, "It will all make sense in good time. Anyways, you met Jiraiya, how exactly?"

"Well, when Kakashi-sensei chose Sasuke over me," Naruto rolled his eyes at this part, "I was assigned to some 'special' tutor named Ebisu. But he's a pervert too. Anyways, he decided to take me to this hot spring to practice with controlling my chakra by walking on water. Then we noticed some old guy spying in the girl's spring. Ebisu tried to stop him, but failed."

Arashi was taking all of this in like some program being installed into a computer. When he finished the downloading, he then raised a brow. "Spying huh?"

"Yea, he's a big pervert. Bigger than Ebisu or Kakashi-sensei. He writes the perverted books that Sensei reads all the time."

Arashi's eyes grew wide, "Kakashi???"

"Yea…" Naruto sighed at the sight of his teacher giggling while reading Make-Out Paradise, in his mind.

"Kakashi Hayate????" Arashi asked even more confused..

"Yesss?" Naruto was confused by his reaction.

"…"

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"…nothing. Nothing." Arashi said untruthfully.

"Ummm…okaaaaaay." Naruto said unsurely. Slowly walking away to his room, as Arashi thought of some possible explanation for his "former" student's actions.

* * *

Well, that was pretty long, well, for me at least. I hope you all like it. If you're confused about the time line, I'll explain on my profile. And about, Arashi yelling at Naruto, well, let's say he's going to have trouble being a parent, ok? Thank you and please review!!!! OH!! And if anybody knows about the Yonadaime and Akastuki rumor/thingy, please tell me what you guys know about it, if you don't and hungry for "theoretical spoilers" then please look at my profile too!! Thanks!!!! 


	7. Don't Take Him Away, Not Again

Sweet, I'm having more reviews by the chapter. And I'm glad all you guys are all helping me become a better author/writer. If you guys don't know, I'm not much of a writer. I'm more of an artist. As in drawing, pencils, colors, etc. And I have about one drawing posted up on the internet. Just check my profile for it. Yea…but I have an A- in English though! So, in a way, this is helping my grade by keeping up with my grammar. Yay!

I want to apologize for the misspelling of Kakashi's last name. I was thinking about Hayate instead of Hatake. I'll eventually go and fix that. Thanks for pointing it out though. On with the Chapter!!!! Don't own Naruto or any characters!

* * *

Naruto got up the next morning, cheerful this time, and got ready to join his team. Planning to work hard for all that he's missed, Naruto went to the kitchen to make himself some ramen, only to stop to look at a very odd scene. 

Arashi, wearing an apron, sat on the table looking at a pot that was gently sitting upon an open flame, on the stove. Arashi just sat there, like if waiting for something to happen.

Naruto couldn't help but ask, "Umm…you ok?"

Arashi turned around and grinned, "Good morning, Naruto. How about a _healthy_ breakfast?" Arashi exaggerated on the word 'healthy.'

"Like…?" Naruto turned to face his refrigerator that was open…only to see a gallon of expired milk, ice cream that had a large spoon in it since last week, about two left over ramen cups, a bottle of ketchup, a can of soda, a box of Poky, and a rotting apple that Kakashi had given him out of concern of his health.

"Amazing. The only nutritious eatable thing you have is an apple…and you can actually say it's dead." Arashi stood right behind Naruto, raising a brow, "So all I have to ask is: When was the last time you actually went grocery shopping?"

Naruto actually thought on that, "About three months."

"THREE?"

"Well, Iruka-sensei had been in a happy mood for about two months, so he kept asking if I wanted to go out and eat ram-"

"More ramen…?" Arashi sighed.

"Yea." Naruto grinned.

Arashi couldn't help but sigh again. "Alright. This time we're going to go to a market and-"

"No, no, no! I have to get back to my team! They're going to be angry and me. Especially Sakura! And then Sasuke will give me an angry glare and say something stupid like 'you bringing me down, dunce.' And then Kakashi-sensei might give me a lecture on never letting your team down and"

"Ok, ok. I get it. You can go back to your team. I'll just have to shop myself." Arashi said taking the apron off and placing it on the table.

"Thanks. I have to go now. I'll see you Arashi!!!" Naruto grinned as he grabbed his head band. He ran out the door shouting something about getting ramen while tying on the head band. Arashi smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto! You're back!" Sakura called out as Naruto approached the bridge where Team 7 always met for missions. 

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura waving at him, while Sasuke sat on the railing. Naruto thought that it was weird that Sakura was smiling. He thought for sure she would start yelling at him for being absent for a while.

"Are you ok, Naruto?" Sakura asked, with a _tint_ (notice that I said TINT) of worry in her voice.

Naruto raised a brow, "Yea…why are you asking? Aren't you mad?"

"Were you trying to make me mad?" Sakura cracked her fist.

"No." Naruto answered back nervously.

Sasuke smirked, "We were starting to think that a first year student of the Ninja Academy beat you to a pulp."

"What did you say?!?!?!" Naruto grew furious.

"But seriously, Naruto. What happened?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Yes, Naruto. Do tell." Said Kakashi as he appeared in a puff of smoke. Both Sakura and Naruto jumped in surprised. "Tell us about your new friend also. You didn't finish last time."

"Who?" Sakura questioned.

"No one." Naruto said in a serious tone, remembering the last time they went to the ramen shop together.

"No One? Is that what you named him?" Kakashi asked, sounding a bit serious too.

"Oh. I see. Naruto has met someone new and wanted to name him something but couldn't. That's why he asked us about a name that time at the Ramen Shop. No One? What a stupid name." Sasuke said staring at Naruto. Sakura felt a bit of tension between the three males around her.

She felt a bit nervous around them and asked, "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

There was a bit of silence until Kakashi broke it, "Sakura. Sasuke. I want you guys to go and find out our next mission. Take your time if you want."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes on Naruto, seeming a bit upset because he wouldn't find out what was going on. On the other hand, the Inner-Sakura was cheering at Kakashi's orders. Since she would have more time alone with Sasuke.

When the two of them were out of sight, Kakashi turned to look at Naruto, "How about you tell me more about No One?"

"Would you quit calling him that?????" Naruto said, raising his voice.

"Well, what am I supposed to call him?" Kakashi asked.

"Arashi!!!! That's what!!!!" Naruto exclaimed, only to freeze at his sensei's reaction.

Kakashi's eye grew wide. Instead of lowering a bit to be on equal height with Naruto, he stood perfectly straight. Kakashi narrowed his eye at him, "What is his name?"

Naruto hesitated a bit, then he realized that Arashi had a bit of the same reaction when he said that name. "Sensei, what's up with that name? Arashi sort of freaked out too."

"Did he give you that name?" Kakashi said as he got closer to Naruto, like if he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

Naruto shook his head, "No. I did. But tell me, what is the deal with this name?"

"Are you sure he didn't just tell you this name?" Kakashi questioned.

Naruto frowned, "I think I know weather or not I gave him his name."

"Naruto…" Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out an odd looking kunai, "…do you know what this is?"

Naruto shook his head again.

"Have you ever seen it before?" Kakashi persisted.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei. I haven't seen it before." Naruto replied.

Kakashi held up the kunai even closer to Naruto. It looked like a kunai, only instead of it only ending to one point, it ended in three. And on the handle was a piece of paper with kanji on it.

"Are you still sure?" Kakashi continued to ask.

Naruto nodded.

There was a long pause. Naruto didn't dare speak a word. He was starting to think that Arashi was maybe some criminal.

_Why is Kakashi-sensei so tense about him? Did he commit a crime or somthin'? Oh man, what if I was giving shelter to some weird, crazy, mad-killing machine! Oh great! I'm busted…but it wasn't my fault. It wasn't. But, Arashi can't be some criminal, right? I mean, he was kind to me. He gave me so much great advice. It can't be true, can it? What if it was all an act? Great…_

"Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his mind twisting thoughts and looked up to see his teacher, he shivered a bit but answered, "Yes, Sensei?"

Kakashi hesitated, "I…need you go to the Hokage's office and stay there for any further directions. You must follow these orders no matter what. Do you understand?"

Naruto gulped, he couldn't bare his curiosity any more, "Sensei? Who…who he is? Do you know him?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, "The only that I will say, more like ask, is…when I met him…did…did he really look like that?"

Naruto froze. He knew that Arashi was in some sort of trouble. No…that he _is_ trouble of some sort. Naruto thought deeply of what he should say. Should he give out his real appearance or just say lie. Arashi had helped him. Gave him some hope for the future. To become Hokage and to start family.

Not only that, but Arashi seemed familiar to him. Both name and person. It was strange really. To know a person you've never actually met. A complete stranger that you seem to have known for the longest time. It was weird.

_It's like…_Naruto thought, _…like a known stranger._

"Naruto?" Kakashi said concerned by his silence.

Naruto looked up with a bit of a fierce face, "…no. I haven't ever seen him with another appearance…Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi straightened out. He continued to stare at Naruto with the kunai grasped in his grip. Naruto could see that he was holding it quite firmly.

"Where did you get it?" Naruto asked, a bit roughly.

Kakashi narrowed his eye, but either way kept a calm cool voice, "I don't think I should be telling anyone. Forgive me. Why do you ask?"

"Well, its weird looking, that's for sure." Naruto stated.

Kakashi stared at the kunai at his hand, "It sure is." Kakashi looked up, "Now, is…_Arashi_, at your house right now?"

Naruto thought of what he should say next. He wanted to find out if Arashi was really some sort of culprit. But he didn't want to hear it from anyone other than himself. Naruto needed to think of some way to get to him first before Kakashi did.

It then hit him.

"I….don't know. I think so. Yea…he is. He said that he was going to wait till I got back. But that's what he said." Naruto said, trying to make it sound like it was defeat.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment, "We're only going to question him. We're not going to do any harm."

_Then…he is some sort of criminal._

"I want you to go to the Hokage's office and listen for today's mission. Understood?"

Naruto nodded. They stared at each other for another moment and Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood there for a while longer. His fists were clenched tight and were violently shaking. He then faced the town in front of him and took a couple of steps forward. He was keeping a sort of slow pace. Making his way to the Hokage's. He walked slowly for about 15 minutes. Then he quickened his pace. He made sure he kept an unsuspicious pace. He then made a completely off turn to the left and continued his speed. He wanted to go somewhere else besides the Hokage and his own house.

_Please be there, please be there, oh, please be there._

Naruto then made a right and stood in the midst of a grocery shop. It was the biggest in the village yet, in our time/ world, it would be considered rather small. In the front there was a logo, saying 'Konoha's Kons." To Naruto, it was a rather stupid name. Who would actually name a store that? Who knows. But Naruto didn't have the time for that.

He quickly went in and searched about. He started by going down the lines of racks of eatable items. For a moment, he had started getting a feeling that Arashi wasn't even there. As he made it to the last aisle, which were the vegetables and fruits, Naruto noticed a man with short brown hair.

Naruto eyes grew wide and he ran over to him. The man with the brown hair sensed something rushing towards him and quickly turned around. Naruto rushed up to him and was about to warn him, until he noticed that in the basket were several food items.

Naruto made a face of disgust, "What the he- What is this!!! Nobody grabs that brand! It was all over town about some months ago that some guy was killed by that stuff!" Naruto grabbed it with great disgust and threw it across the store.

Arashi stared at Naruto with confusion.

"Gaahhh, no! All these brands are crap! Man, it's a basket filled with poison!! Bleeeeaahhh!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw all the products in air.

"Naruto, I don't think th-" Arashi tried to clam him down but was hit with a can in the face.

"This is disgusting. I can't even stare at these things! Sure, I haven't been shopping for food in a while. Doesn't mean I don't know what to get." Naruto said as he turned around to see a bruise on Arashi's cheek. "Opps…"

"No, no. It's all right." Arashi said as he rubbed his cheek, wincing a bit. "But how 'bout we don't throw the things around next time?"

Naruto then snapped out of his disgusted state, "Ah! NO! We have to get out of here! I need to ask you something!" Naruto's face went fierce.

Arashi narrowed his eyes a tiny bit, but also raised a brow, "Like what?"

Naruto grabbed his arm and rushed him out of the shop through the back door.

"Why are we going through here?" Arashi questioned. Naruto stayed silent.

They rushed into the woods and then started to sprint. Naruto then stopped and looked around, then he started to jump from tree to tree, obviously not holding on to Arashi's arm any longer.

"Naruto?" Arashi asked seriously.

Naruto stopped on a branch and stood there silent. Arashi was about three trees away from him. "What's going on, Naruto?"

Naruto didn't turn around but asked, "Who are you?"

Arashi frowned, "What do you mean?"

Naruto still didn't face him, "What is your real name? Where do you come from? Do you really come from here? What did you do?"

Arashi stayed silent, as he bit his lip.

"Well?" Naruto turned around, "Who are you?!?!?"

Arashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "What happened?"

Naruto turned to face his left side. He remembered about the strange looking kunai that was in Kakashi's hand.

_It probably came from his bag. It must have…_

"Naruto? Answer me. What happened? Who did you talk to? What did they say?" Arashi asked.

Naruto frowned some more. He noticed something. It was just like the other night. Arashi just kept on asking questions that were hard for him to answer. It was like he was hiding from something. Arashi asked about the name, as well as Kakashi. They both acted the same. With questions.

"Naruto, you need to tell me." Arashi said.

Naruto clenched his fist, "What does Arashi mean? Who did it belong to? Why did you and Kakashi sensei have the same reaction when I mention that name?????"

Arashi stood silent.

"Well? Are you going to tell me or not?!?!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"There's no need." Said a voice above them. Down from the tree branches came about 6 squads of ANBU Black Ops. Each landed on a branch that surrounded both Naruto and Arashi.

Arashi stared around him calmly. Analyzing the number of opponents. He narrowed his eyes as he counted.

_20 of them. Hmm…_

Naruto was shocked of the sudden appearance of the Hokage's men. It was strange that they would appear. They were the Hokage's special team to protect him/her. They weren't used that much for offensive orders unless commanded to. If not, they could kill anyone in their path.

"We need you to come with us." Said f a voice. Kakashi appeared from behind a tree. But not only him, so did other Jounin. Including, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai.

Arashi stood there unfazed and silent. Naruto was amazed.

_One more squad…that makes it 7 teams. Who is this guy…is he that strong?_

"We would just like to ask you some questions." Came yet another voice. Yet, this time, feminine. Tsunade came from above and landed in a branch in front of Naruto, facing Arashi.

_What?!?! Why is __she__ here? No…it can't be THAT serious. He can't be that strong to have the old-hag here also._ Naruto thought as sweat came down his face.

"Sasuke! Sakura! Take Naruto away from here and make sure he doesn't leave your sight!!" Ordered Tsunade, as both Sasuke and Sakura landed next to Naruto.

"Come on, Naruto." Sakura whispered, tugging on his sleeve. She seemed a bit frightened by all the shinobi that surrounded them. Sasuke was staring at Arashi, a bit of sweat coming down his forehead.

"Wait, what are you going to do to him?!?!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sasuke." Kakashi exclaimed. Sasuke nodded to him and grabbed Naruto by the arm, as Sakura grabbed the other and the rushed off.

Arashi watching a bit sadly, as Naruto was escaped his sight.

* * *

Oh boy…wasn't really planning to make this happen until next chapter…..buuuuuuut. Eh. Oh well. I hope you guys like this chapter. And about the **Konoha's Kons**, well, You guys know **Vons**, right? Well, for you for those who don't it's a pretty big grocery store that is basically every where in the United States. So is Alberstons or Ralphs. I'm just explain this to anyone who comes from a different country. And yes, I think its a bit stupid, but I really couldn't think of anything else.

It was pretty exciting chapter, actually I can't wait to write some more! So I came up with a plan to see how many of you are fans of my story, even if it lacks grammar and maybe in story plot (shrugs). And the way to prove it is; when you review, which I hope you do, please exclaim the following: WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS! It makes some Naruto spirit and its cool how we all are Naruto fans. NARUTO FANS UNITE!!!!!!!

Thanks to all who helped me and gave me advice! I love to accept more, if there is any room for improvement, which there always is. Thanks and Review!!!!


	8. Fibs and Leaks

Hahaha, man, I didn't realize that people will get so upset of what just happened. I feel bad now. Oh well. Thanks for those who loved it anyway!! I'm 'working' on my science portfolio and then going off to the movies to see Pirates of the Caribbean ; At world's end. For the third time! And……my friend sounded a bit serious when he said he needed to tell me something. But I really don't want to think about it right now.

_Replies:_

**PaulRap Rapter: **I'm planning on making more naru/hina moments. But not yet. And thanks!

**Kirimori:** Why, thank you ever so much! I was aiming for a bit of suspense. Didn't think I achieved it though. I'm so glad you do!

**KitsuneyJenfnr:** Yes! Cliffhanger! It's the only way for all you people to keep on reading my story! Tell me otherwise.

**X-ForgottenAngel-XI :I **Well, I guess you'll just find out now, huh? smiles

**Coolgamer:** Thanks!!! Well, they really do look alike, don't they?

**I'm not telling:** Aww, I'm sorry. You don't have to say that anymore if you don't wanna.

I**mmortal-Sacrifice:** Well, I guess you have the right to say that. But…what for again? For making them take away Naruto? Or, Because I left it at a cliffhanger? And don't worry, I'm planning to make this last for a while.

**G 52 Goodman:** It would be interesting wouldn't it? But I already have a plan for that, just not in this chapter. So please continue to read. PLEASE!

**Kyubbi-kun:** Hahaha, you're the second person to tell me that!

**Kichi-san:** You're the third!! (look above)

* * *

"We need you to come with us." Repeated Tsunade. 

Arashi averted his eyes to look at the woman. "Strange, isn't it? That there is so many of you."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Why is that?"

"Who is it that you're looking for?" Arashi asked.

Tsunade smirked, "How about you tell us?"

"A criminal?" Arashi questioned, trying to toy around.

"Not quite." Tsunade said firmly, "If you don't mind stepping into my office, we can discuss your staying here."

Arashi thought for a bit, "…I see no harm in doing so."

* * *

"Are you going to be alright, Naruto?" Sakura asked as the three genin stopped on a branch. 

"I…I think so." Naruto said quietly.

"Who was he?" Sakura asked.

"I..." Naruto started, "…I don't know."

"Idiot." Said Sasuke.

"What did you say?!?" Naruto flared, spinning his head towards Sasuke.

"I said, 'idiot.'" Sasuke sighed.

"Listen! I don't need that crap from you right now!!" Naruto shouted.

"Shhhhh. We should keep it down. We don't want to catch any attention." Sakura hushed.

"Agreed." Sasuke said, crossing his arms as Sakura drooled since he _agreed _with her.

Naruto lowered his head, thinking of all the possibilities of what could happen next.

_I don't know who he is…maybe some criminal or some outcast. Who could he be? And what's up with this name…ARASHI. It doesn't seem to ring any bells. Arghh…come on, Naruto! Think! THINK!_

"Are you sure you're going to ok?" Sakura questioned, feeling Naruto's forehead. "You're getting a fever. We should get you home so that you can rest."

"I'll be alright, Sakura. I'll be fine." Naruto gently brushed her hand off.

"No, you won't! It's not good to push yourself! You have to get some rest! Come on, Sasuke and I will take care of you." Sakura declared.

"Now wait a second-" Sasuke started, but Sakura grabbed his hand along with Naruto's and went off.

"Remember, we're a team. We have to help each other out! That's what Kakashi-sensei taught us!" Sakura smiled back at her teammates.

Naruto couldn't help but feel better and gave his toothy grin. Sasuke grunted, but gave a small smile also. Sakura smiled with blush in her cheeks as she saw her two friends.

* * *

"So, Arashi, or should I say…Kurosaki(I'll explain next chapter)…you were in the battle against the Kyuubi, correct?" Tsunade questioned, as she leaned against the back of her office chair. 

"…correct." Arashi stated.

"Well, I have no sort of examination for memory loss, but I can check that 'scar' of yours." Tsunade said getting up from her chair.

Arashi sat calmly in his chair opposite from her. He raised a brow as she stood right in front of him. There was a long silence until Tsunade finally broke it.

"Well??" Tsunade said impatiently tapping her foot, "Anything else you wanna tell me? Or are you going to show me that 'scar'?"

"I'd rather not." Arashi said waving his arms in front of him. "Is that alright?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Then how am I supposed to know that you're not lying?"

"Trust, Lady Tsunade. Trust." Arashi said in a nervous tone.

Tsunade was thinking like a detective, putting the spotlight on him, so that he might get nervous and spill everything out. And that wasn't working very well.

_Alright…he tells me a war story, then says that he has a scar to prove it. BUT refuses to show it to me…am I supposed to believe that? Or maybe he feels insecure about showing his injury to me…there's gotta be some loop-hole in this situation. First, I'm not totally convinced of his story…I should experiment. Then decide what to do next…_

Arashi stayed silent as Tsunade thought to herself. He turned around to look at the gray-haired shinobi, who was standing in the corner of the room, also silent. When he did, Kakashi only shrugged.

"Alright then, I've run out of questions. Do you have any Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi thought for a bit, then shook his head. "None. You've already asked all the questions that I could think up of."

_Really?_ Thought Arashi, a bit surprised.

Tsunade smirked, "Thought so. So lets go on with the questioning, shall we?"

_Wha? But who else?_

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out.

"Yes, ma'am?" Shizune said coming in through the door with a clip-board in her hand.

_She's going to question me?_

"Please summon Jiraiya for me." Tsunade commanded.

_WHA???_

Shizune frowned (confused) then slowly turned to see Arashi trying to hold back his nervous sweat. (A/N: Haha, I don't know how Arashi would act to this, maybe calm and collected, but it would be funny to see him get nervous like this at least once, right?) Shizune then looked up to Tsunade, who had a brow raised, but had a bit of a smirk too.

"Well, go on now, Shizune." Tsunade said.

"Yes." Shizune said and left the room.

* * *

"Naruto! Go in!" Sakura exclaimed as she was shoving the blonde into his apartment. Sasuke only sighing of to the side. 

"Let me have a go." Sasuke ordered, as Sakura nodded and moved out of the way. Sasuke then punched Naruto right in the gut. Naruto let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him.

"Sa-Sasuke! I don't thin you should have done that…" Sakura said as she walked over to the unconscious Naruto laying flat on the ground. "Great…now we have to carry him."

As Sakura left one of Naruto's arms, Sasuke picked him up and slung him over his shoulder, only to stumble a bit, "God…he should lay off the ramen."

As they walked over to his room they couldn't help but noticed that his apartment was actually pretty neat. Then as they approached the front of the bedroom door, Sakura reached out and turned the knob, only to jump back as the door fell off its hinges and falt on the floor.

"W-wha?" Sakura stammered.

Sasuke only sighed and shook his head. He walked past her and quickly placed him in bed.

"Quickly, Sasuke. Go get some cold water and a towel." Sakura said feeling Naruto's forehead.

Sasuke left the room and into the kitchen. Sakura quietly and patiently sat next to Naruto's side, listening to the rustle of dishes in the kitchen.

"God damnit." Sakura heard Sasuke's voice from the kitchen.

She quickly got up and walked to the door way. "What's wrong?"

"I'm guessing this guy doesn't pay his bills." Sasuke said trying to turn on the sink faucet.

Sakura sweat dropped, "No water?"

"I'll be back with some ice then." Sasuke said going out the front door. "Try to find a way to cool down his fever until I get back."

"Alright." Sakura said making her way back to Naruto's room.

As she stood there in front of Naruto, Sakura pondered the possibilities on how she should cool him down.

"Well…" Sakura said, "I guess I should take off that jacket off his."

Sakura then bent over Naruto and started to unzip his jacket. Naruto twitched a bit as she rolled him over from side to side, trying to get his arms out of the sleeves. She then folded his jacket and placed it on a chair that was located in the corner of the room.

"Should I take off his shirt?" Sakura blushed, "Maybe I shouldn't…would it make me a pervert?...Gah, but he has a fever, I should. And I'm only doing it because of that."

Sakura then lifted Naruto up and lifted his arms so that she could pull his arms through.

_I wish this was Sasuke…_

As her arm brushed against his forehead, Sakura gasped as she felt his temperature.

_His burning up! This isn't good, maybe I should take him to the hospital. Ah, but what about Sasuke. Oh…_

She then threw the shirt on the ground and went to turn on the fan. She then rushed to see if there was any available water anywhere in the kitchen.

"Why don't you at least have water bottles?!" Sakura exclaimed under her breathe.

She then rushed to try the sink herself. _Come on…come on, come on. _She turned the knob on and off repeat ably. "Why don't you just turn on for this one bit!!"

As soon as she shouted that, a huge leak sprung from the faucet and sprayed in her face. She gasped and tried to stop it by covering her hands on the crack, but it was no use. It was just too huge. Sakura then frowned and rushed to one of the cabinets and grabbed a bowl and placed it under the leak which now became a fountain or sort of spring. As soon as the bowl filled up, Sakura grabbed a towel and rushed to the bedroom. She quickly dabbed the towel in the bowl and folded it into a rectangle and placed it upon Naruto's forehead.

Sakura smiled warmly, water dripping of her clothes and face, as Naruto's face soon relaxed. She then took a deep breathe in and let it out. Only to jump at a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL??" Sasuke's voice was heard from the kitchen.

* * *

"Well…I guess that's done with my interview." Said Jiraiya as he crossed his arms smiling, "What makes you think this guy's the fourth?" 

Tsunade grunted, "What makes you so sure he isn't?"

"Well sure, he has his cloak and kunais. But a lot of people have my novels as well." Jiraiya shrugged.

"You're absolutely right! There's only one difference…" Tsunade grinned then immediately started shouting, "YOU'RE BOOKS ARE IN STORES!!!!"

Jiraiya, Arashi, Kakashi and Shizune all covered their ears as she yelled.

"Of course! I can totally tell this guy is lying!" Jiraiya said.

"Really??" said Tsunade, Arashi, Kakashi, and Shizune asked in unison.

"Yes, he obviously got the Fourth's belongings from some traveling merchant. Anyone's belongings can mysteriously end up with those type of people. They can also be thieves. Or people just selling replicas of the real deal. The fourth was a pretty popular person." Jyraiya stated, making sound oh _so_ obvious.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "You're kidding, right?"

"My novels end up with them all the time. People are even making a fake 'fourth' book and selling them, saying it's the real thing." Said Jiraiya.

"Really now??" Kakashi questioned, sounding interested.

"Yea, I read it myself. It's not that bad. But it's nothing compared to my works." Jiraiya stated proudly.

Tsunade slapped her forehead, "Enough! I've had it for today! You!" she pointed to Arashi, "I want you to stay in this village until further notice. I will have you under surveillance, so don't think about doing anything funny!!! UNDERSTOOD?" Tsunade exclaimed.

Arashi nervously nodded.

"AND YOU!" she then turned to Jiraiya, "Go and make you're stupid books-"

"Novels."

"I don't care!!! Just leave my office!!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Kakashi!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi step forth.

"…where's you're team?" Tsunade asked.

"I though they were here." Kakashi said.

There was a silence…

"Oh great…" Kakashi sighed and both he and Arashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shizune!!!"

"Y-yes, ma'am??" Shizune stammered.

"…please bring me some sake…"Tsunade sighed as she collapsed in her chair.

"Right away."

* * *

"Jeez, I leave for ten minutes and I see you're trying to flood the place!!!!!!!" Sasuke exclaimed, trying to get close enough to the faucet only to be pushed back by the spray of water. 

"I was only trying to help!" Sakura said placing her hands to guard her face from the water.

After about half an hour of trying to reach the leek, Sasuke finally got to it and tried to turn the knob. "It wont stop!!"

"Did you try under the sink?!?" Sakura exclaimed squinting her eyes.

Sasuke opened the cabinet that lead to under the sink and looked around for any lose screws. "I don't see anything wrong!!!!!"

"Maybe we should get some help?!?" Sakura shouted as the leak became bigger every minute. It seemed that the longer you wait the more of a shower storm the leak appeared to be.

"Its no use!! Go and get Kakashi-sensei!!" Sasuke shouted back as another leak sprouted from one of the pipes.

"WHAT???" Sakura yelled, she couldn't hear anything from all the rush of water coming down from above her.

"I SAID, GO AND GET KAKASHI!!!" Sasuke shouted. Another leak sprouted.

"WHAT ABOUT KAKASHI?????" Sakura shouted back.

Sasuke ignored that last questioned and started to cover up all the leaks that seemed to sprout one after another.

_I'm a ninja for God's sake…I can't even stop one , alright, FIVE leaks?_ Thought Sasuke as another leak sprung up

_Six!!!!_

"What's going on…?" Naruto came into the kitchen rubbing his eye, still half-asleep.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura smiled nervously, "haha, nothing much, are you feeling better?"

Naruto stared at Sakura as she grinned, with his eyes half open after a few moments of him being dazed, Naruto looked down as his feet noticing that they were about an inch under water. Then he looked up at Sakura then to practically exploding sink and then Sasuke wrestling the new sprouting ones.

"Wha…….?" Naruto said calmly, then his eyes grew bigger.

He stared back at Sakura and then back at his feet, which were now three inches under water, "WHAT THE?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Hahaha." Sakura laughed nervously still shielding her face from the spraying water.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!?!?!?!?" Naruto said trying to battle off the water to try to get to Sasuke.

"Maybe I should get Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura thought out loud.

"GEEEEE! YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!" Sasuke shout back.

"No need." Said a voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura spun around and grinned, "Kakashi-sensei!!!!"

"WHAT THE????" Kakashi stared at the water raining from the faucet sink, Sasuke fighting the sprouting leeks, Naruto fighting the water and Sakura smiling at him.

"You know what, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Said Arashi who was standing next to Kakashi.

Sakura turned her head to stare at this new man.

_So this is the man…_

"I'm think we should help them out." Arashi smiled at Sakura.

Sakura nodded and turned to see Naruto yelling at Sasuke to turn certain screws tighter.

* * *

Well, that was tiring. I'm sleepy. Oh, and sorry for the wait. I have finals this week and I have to study. This is my last week of school and then SUMMER VACATION. And another reason I took a while is that I started typing down the rough draft and then, as I read it over again, I felt disgusted with it, so I deleted all of it and started over fresh. Oh well. Oh and just to keep you guys thinking…or give you guys some sort of clue/hint. Why do you think Jiraiya gave that sort of dumb idea? Maybe he wants to let Arashi go off free? Maybe he knows something about Arashi that Tsunade doesn't? Did he notice something??? Who knows…I DO!!! **Well, see you next chapter!!!!!! More will be explained!!!!!!**


	9. To the Readers: Deepest Apologies

Hello, my Naru-fans!

You're probably thinking "No way she updated!" And now this is the part where you all get disappointed. No, I'm not updating. I have about the next two chapters done, And im working on the third.

The reason I havn't been updating is…well…okay fine, I don't have an excuse. But I took a vacation, a long one, then started brainstorming, then when I check up on my Nartuo, what do I happen to find?

The fourth's real name, that he really is Naruto's daddy, and they tell you Naruto's mom's name. Not only that, but now I know its not Arashi! Minato. Right? Arghh. Whatever.

So now I'm thinking if I should continue or not. Or if I should just go with what I had originally had planned, or just do the story over.

I want to apologize for my absence. And you can go ahead and call me lazy ass. But nothing else, not even just ass. If you're going to say that, you have to add "lazy" in front of it. And I can understand if you want to stop reading.

But what will be appreciated is some advice for my story, or just tell me what you think I should do. I will appreciate any sort of help. Because I'm not writing it for me, I'm writing it for you.

My Deepest Apologizes,

Nami-chan (author)

PS: as for my other stories. Right now, Im just trying to focus and getting back together **AKS.**


	10. CH 9! Stragety

* * *

Before anyone starts to shout. (which I probably deserve) I would like you to check my profile. Again, **CHECK MY PROFILE**. It's all on there. I guess I'll start now.

(hasn't said this in a while, and takes a deep breath in for dramatization) I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. And as I fan, I would appreciate it if you were to buy the original book :D

* * *

"So, Naruto…"

"Wha?" Naruto whirled around and giving Sasuke a glare.

Sasuke twitched slightly, "…nevermind."

"Stupid Sasuke…" Naruto grumbled as he turned to face the water below.

They were at the bridge once again where they usually met their usually late sensei. Naruto was staring at the fishes below the bridge, Sakura staring off at the cherry blossoms, and Sasuke with his eyes closed thinking of vengeance (high probability).

Sakura turned her attention back to her teammates. It had been three days since Sasuke and her had met Naruto's new "friend." Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable with the fact that Naruto had invited a total stranger to his home. But that wasn't the main reason why.

The main thing that bothered her was that there was something that didn't fit together. No matter how much Sakura thought about it, she couldn't put _something_ together. She didn't have a clue to what it was, and she couldn't quite put her finger on it either. It wasn't quite putting something together either. It also seemed like _something_ was missing.

Since Sakura had met this 'Arashi', she felt like there was something he wasn't telling them, and she decided to figure it out.

"…Naruto."

Naruto slowly perked up from the river he was staring into, "Yea?"

"Come here for a sec." Sakura commanded, waving her hand forward.

Sasuke opened his eyes slightly and, with out moving a muscle, stared at Sakura.

Naruto raised a brow and walked towards Sakura, "What's the matter?"

Sakura pulled him to the side and stared to speak with a soft voice, "…you know Naruto, it really bothers me that you would invite someone you don't even know to your house just like that. I didn't think you would be…well…just that stupid. At least tell me something important that you know about him."

Naruto was gotten completely off guard, "…wait….what?"

Sakura sighed, "Listen, I'll just come out straight with it. Theres something about him that I don't like. Even Kakashi-sensei is slightly disturbed."

Naruto didn't like where this was going, "…Sakura…"

"I think Sasuke was going to tell you too." Sakura said this while looking to Sasuke, who was staring at the sky now.

Naruto remained silent. He didn't want to worry Sakura. And to think that even Sasuke was going to have a word with him about it. Making them worried was making Naruto worry.

He didn't want Arashi to leave. He had helped him so much.

_But then again…he didn't tell me the truth. He hardly said anything about himself. _

"Good morning team." Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, going back to the usual routine.

* * *

"This is tiring." Sighed Tsunade, "And that guy keeps bugging me."

"What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune, handing her a packet of files.

"The man who is currently staying with Naruto Uzumaki. Something about him is not right. I still don't believe his story. I have one squad of ninja having him under surveillance."

"I don't think he will cause harm. But he is suspicious." Replied Shizune.

Tsunade turned around in her chair to look out the window, to face the Hokage Faces.

"You can never be too sure…he can probably be gone in a flash."

* * *

"Jiraiya-sama! This is a surprise."

"Heh, just felt like having a walk down memory lane." The Sennin replied as he walked into the classroom.

Iruka grinned, "Is that so? Well the kids are playing outside right now The bell should ring in a few. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually, I came here from a request of Tsunade." Replied Jiraiya calmly.

"You did? What for?" asked Iruka.

"The Hokage is wondering about any open spots for teachers." Smirked Jiraiya.

* * *

"Not another boring mission…" commented the blonde.

"Seems like his advice only works for a day or so, huh?" Sasuke smirked.

"Now now. No bickering like a married couple. On with your work." Replied Kakashi sitting on a tree branch, holding his book in his hand, while watching his pupils painting a resident's fence white.

"What did you say?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Does anything get to you?" answered back the Uchiha.

"Will they ever listen?" sighed Kakshi.

Sakura on the other hand, was not paying the slightest attention to her teammates. She was still concentrating on how to figure out who this 'Arashi' was.

_Or should I say…Kurosaki._

Sakura had listened to a pair of ninja discussing about the new ninja. That he is known as Arashi, but had told his "true" name,Kurosaki.

_I'm pretty sure that Lady Tsunade or any of the higher ninja believed his story. But there's no evidence that he's telling the truth or that he's even lying. And he probably won't admit. Forcefully taking information doesn't seem like the Village's way of doing things. _

Sakura thought all this as she made slow small brush strokes on the fence.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"

"…huh?" Sakura managed to reply.

She turned around to see Kakashi staring down at her, "Something wrong?"

"Oh. No. No. Just…"Sakura stared off, then turned back with a smile, "I'm kinda bored, sensei. What else can I do but space out?"

"…true." Answered back Kakashi.

"Sorry for making you worry." Said the pink haired girl, as she turned back to her job.

"As long as you're alright…"Kakashi said.

Sasuke's looked to the corner of his eyes to stare at his emerald-eyed teammate.

* * *

At the end of the day, after Team 7 completely did their job, they decided to call it a day and get back home.

"It was a great day team. Report tomorrow at the usual place and time." Announced Kakashi before he disappeared.

"Right." Replied the younger ninjas, robotically.

Sasuke immediately turned around to set off home.

"Bye, Sasuke." Sakura said calmly.

Sasuke didn't pause nor did he turn around. He simply made a wave with his hand to signal that he had heard.

Sakura made a really small smile.

"Hey, Sakura…mind…if I walk you home?" Naruto asked calmly, scratching the back of his head, his eyes still on Sasuke.

"…you wanna walk me home?" Sakura asked confusingly.

_I always got a feeling that he liked me…but this is a first, besides the other times he asked me out in a stupid way. But something's different. _

"Um, yea. If you don't mind." Naruto grinned, finally turning to her.

"…I guess it'll be alright." Sakura said quietly.

They set off into town, passing all the main stores that were starting to close. The sun was setting but there was still a warm temperature hanging about.

_I need to think of a way to find out more about Arashi. I need to think harder. I need a lead or something that will get me started. Maybe something that will put me on the right track. _

_First I need to get to know him. I need to know what he thinks and how he thinks. I probably will get something from there. At least something. I might just pretend that I accept him and from there to get his trust, therefore he will eventually say something. But that would probably take too long. If he is dangerous, he might end up doing something threatening before I get the chance to find out anything. _

_Lady Tsunade probably has an eye on him. And most likely has someone looking after Naruto. It probably would be Kakashi. _

Sakura looked around her as she walked, to check if she could sense anything.

_Maybe Tsunade has ANBU squads keeping an eye on him. If they came last time when she summoned, what wouldn't make her want them to keep an eye on him? _

_I guess I can find out something from what I heard those two ninja secretaries gossiping about. I heard that he told Lady Tsunade that he was in the battle against the Fox Demon. I might be able to figure out something from that. I guess that where I'll start. _

"Earth to Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura turned her head. She forgot that Naruto was with her.

"You ok?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Haha, nothing, Naruto. I'm fine." Sakura lied.

Naruto turned to face the street ahead of them, "…you know, about earlier. I wanted to say I'm sorry for making you worry. You seemed to be bothered by something all day. And I just wanted to tell you, if that's the thing that's bothering you. That I'm fine. I trust this guy. He may have lied to me…which I'll talk to him about later, but you know the advice he gave me. Its worked a great deal. And…it feels like I got family, or something like that. I didn't know how great it felt to have someone waiting for you at home."

Naruto grinned.

Sakura stared at him wide-eyed. She wasn't expecting Naruto to apologize, none the less give an explanation/ speech. She was pretty sure that he had forgotten all about it. He even noticed that she was thinking about it all day.

"…Naruto." Said Sakura speechless.

Naruto grinned back.

"…Naruto…you idiot…" Sakura managed to say, since she was shaking.

"What??"

"Naruto…you already have a family…" Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Wai-" Naruto started but was cut off.

They had already arrived in front of Sakura's house.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura said not looking at Naruto at all. She quickly walked passed the gate and into her house.

"…good night." Naruto said calmly.

* * *

Iruka made an entrance!!Oh boy, I'm tired. And I still got homework to do. _**CHECK MY PROFILE!!FOR THE LATEST UPDATE!!**_ Its all explained there. 

PS, it might be a short chapter, but its better than nothing right?

_Better late than never…I guess…_


End file.
